Summer with the Next Generation
by Gothicthundra
Summary: Sequal to Mysteries of Hogwarts. The Summer holidays have come and what summer antics await the trio and co. Join them on a not so typical summer holiday. Focuses on all Next Generation.
1. A Typical Potter Day Kinda

This is a continuance to _"NG: Mysteries of Hogwarts"_

**Summer With the Next Generation**

**Chapter 1**

**A Typical Day... Not Really**

"Lily, turn on some music. Mom and dad wont be home till later!" yelled James down the steps.

Lily had been sitting on the couch making earrings with a kit her mother had gotten her when she was shopping in the muggle city. She looked up at her brother leaning over the railing, and contemplated getting up and turning on the radio. But she knew if she stared at him long enough he'd do it himself. He muttered something and came down the steps to the entertainment system in their house and turned it on.

"Was it that hard to do?" asked James.

"I don't know... was it?" asked Lily with a smile.

"Ha Ha... hey have you seen Albus?" asked James as he went to the kitchen.

"He said something along the lines of.. 'Yay! Scorpius us coming today! I need to clean my room, crap!' and then he ran upstairs. So I think thats where he is." said Lily, and she held up some lion shaped bead earrings, "Look! Its for when I go to school."

"Hey those are kinda wicked. Nice job sis." said James as he ate the ice cream from the container. The doorbell rang and James walked to answer it. Albus, who was walking down the stairs, cut him off from his voyage to the door.

"I wouldn't do that if I where you." said Albus with a smile.

"Why not, who is it?" asked James, walking past his brother.

"Lynn, but James..." James had already opened the door.

"Hey Lynn." said James, giving was appeared to be a suave smile.

"J-James. Is there something you'd like to tell me." said Lynn with a fought back giggle.

"What do you mean?" asked James.

"James... your not wearing any pants." muttered Albus, "That's what I was trying to tell you."

"Oh, thanks. Well... I'll be going to get some now. Excuse me." said James, casually walking away from the group.

"I like the Quidditch boxers!" yelled Lynn after him, "Listen tell him to meet me in the backyard okay."

"Hey Lil, you knew Lynn was coming over. Why didn't you tell James he was walking around in his boxers?" asked Albus.

"I thought that it would be funny." said Lily in a giggle.

"Well then, you'd be right. Because that was hysterical." said Albus, letting out his laugh then sobering up, "Still we shouldn't laugh at each others expenses."

"Yeah we should." said Lily, then she held up the earrings, "What do you think?"

"Cute. Now you see, If I where a girl. I'd wear them." said Albus.

"I could make you a necklace." said Lily excitedly.

"Uh... I'd like that." said Albus, forcing a smile on his face.

Albus entered the kitchen with grimace. He supposed if she made him the necklace, he could wear it for at least a week. He turned to the fridge for some ice to see a note from their parents on the fridge. They'd be home by noon and would bring home dinner. They where supposed to make lunch without Kreacher's help.

"Al, where's Lynn?" asked James coming down the steps.

"Backyard." answered Albus as he sat at the kitchen table.

"Thanks." said James as he messed up Albus' hair, more so than usual anyway.

"James how do you do it?" asked Albus as James was halfway out the door.

"Do what?" asked James leaning backwards from outside.

"Be so calm about awkward situations?" asked Albus.

"You mean the boxer thing? Simple. I have nothing to be ashamed of." said James in his normal cocky persona.

"Oh I did not need that knowledge. That was an over share." said Albus with a blank stare.

"We're brothers, that's what we do." said James as he headed outside.

"Al, what time is Scorp supposed to be here?" asked Lily walking in with some more of her creations.

"At eleven." said Albus, drawing in his sketch book.

"It's eleven now." said Lily, "Did you finish cleaning your room?"

"Crap, that's what I went up their to do." said Albus, dashing off.

"What where you doing all that time?!" Lily yelled after him.

"Reading a comic!"

"Geek!" yelled Lily, but with a giggle.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	2. To The Potters

**SWTHNG**

**Chapter 2**

**To The Potters**

"Dillilah, I don't know about him spending that much time with them. I'll agree to a day." said Draco, as his wife stood next to where he sat in his den.

"Draco, nothing will happen. It'll be fine. Besides, we should be glad he's socializing." said Dillilah, stroking his hair.

"Yes but with..."

"We discussed this already, have we not." said Dillilah.

"Yes my love, we did. I still don't find it safe for him however. Potters tend to attracts trouble and bad luck." said Draco, in a reasoning state.

"I already looked into the future, it looks fine. Would you like to see." said Dillilah eagerly.

"No... No I'm fine." said Draco trying to sound won.

He glanced at where his wife stood over the glass sphere, and rolled his eyes. He didn't doubt his wife's magical ability, but crystal gazing wasn't her strong point. In fact, he thought back to the Divination teacher and reminded himself how fond Dillilah talked about her and decided not to argue in case of further pursuit in the topics of divination.

Scorpius put the last of his clothes in a bag that was full of the things he was taking with him to Albus' house. He was also kind of nervous. He was going to spend a good portion of the summer with the Potter Family and everyone who entered their domain. Rose had also insisted that they'd spend time at her house. He looked at the clock, it was almost time to go. He took a last glance around the room and checked everything off in his mind.

"What am I forgetting?" he asked himself, then stopped, "I need to stop talking to myself allowed."

He looked at his desk, which was laden with letters from Albus and Rose. They'd only been home for a short few weeks, but there where quite a few. Including Albus' birthday present. He picked it up and tossed it in the bag. He'd be there passed August 10th so he should pack it. As he glanced around, he suddenly realized that he really needed to do something with his green and silver clad room. He needed something more bold, he made a mental note of this so he knew what to do next summer. A knock came at the door.

"Scorpius, are you ready to go?" came his father's voice.

"Hold on, I think I'm forgetting something." said Scorpius as his father opened the door, "Dad, do you know where my shoes are?"

"Which ones?" asked Draco, looking at the organized pile of shoes in his son's closet.

"My trainers." said Scorpius.

"What?" asked Draco.

"Their black and white." said Scorpius, looking under his bed, "Never mind. I found them."

"Scorpius, are you sure you want to spend that long over their?" asked Draco.

"Why shouldn't I, it'll be great. Albus said something about a fair thing, it sounded like fun." said Scorpius, with a broad grin.

Draco watched his son scope the room for the last of his things. Scorpius was completely different from what he'd been as a kid. He'd have much rather been at home talking to his father about the dark arts and coming up with large tales to impress people with. He didn't think that in his childhood, that he'd looked anywhere near as happy as Scorpius looked now.

"Ready to go." said Scorpius, his bag over his shoulder.

They apperated a little ways from the Potter residence. It was a nice summer day and the streets where filled with muggle children playing ball and tag happily. Scorpius looked at his clothes, him and his father looked more formal compared to the kids and their parents. He wondered if it was possible to exchange wizard gold for muggle money. He was sure it was.

"Dad, hoe would you transfer our money for theirs?" asked Scorpius as they approached the houses.

"Gringots. If you would like, we could go their now..." suggested Draco.

"No, I can do it. Albus said we where going to Diagonally tomorrow anyway." said Scorpius, "Besides I don't want to be late." They walked up the steps and rang the doorbell. It took a few seconds for i to be answered.

"Hi Scorpius. Hello Mr. Malfoy. Come on in." said Lily happily.

"I must be going Scorpius. Write soon, all right." said Draco, giving his son a one armed hug.

"Bye dad." Scorpius waved as his father walked out of sight, "Hello Lily, how are you?"

"I'm good, you?" asked Lily.

"Fine, hey where's Albus?" asked Scorpius.

"Upstairs. You can go up if you'd like." said Lily as she fiddled with some glass beads.

"Thanks, see you later." said Scorpius as he walked up the stairs.

He felt out of place and awkward walking up the Potter's steps by himself. He didn't feel right walking up the stairs liberally. He was almost to Albus' room when an elderly house elf backed out of a closet. The House elf was ancient and walked around happily carrying some towels to the bathroom.

"Hello there Master Malfoy." he said off handedly as he strolled into the bathroom.

Scorpius hadn't ever really seen a happy house elf before. His grandparents owned three, but they never really smiled. This confused him a little bit, but he continued to walk on towards Albus' room. He knocked on the door and heard a large crash.

"Albus are you okay?" asked Scorpius quickly, and he opened the door.

"Fine." said Albus under a large amount of items off his shelf.

Noon came rather quickly and Scorpius was more than happy to help set up the table. He'd apparently never done it before, which was apparent as things where quite out of order. Then James had tried to set it and the forks had danced off the table, literally. Eventually after a half a dozen tries, Kreacher had intervened. Lunch was ready and a mess could be found everywhere.

"So does anyone know how the mayo got on the ceiling?" asked James.

"Might have had something to do with the spinning spice rack." said Scorpius.

"That could be so." said James.

"Kreacher will get it Master James." said Kreacher happily pointing his finger at the ceiling.

"Thanks Kreacher."

"Kreacher did you want anything on your sandwich?" asked Albus.

"You all eat together?" asked Scorpius to Lily.

"Why wouldn't we silly. We're a family." said Lily with a smile as she got some lemonaid, just as two Pop sounds came from the living room.

"Kids, we're home!"

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	3. Diagonally and Quidditch

**SWTHNG**

**Chapter 3**

**Diagonally**

Harry and Ginny Potter came into the kitchen, looking quite happy talking about some Quidditch match. Scorpius thought for a moment. Wasn't Mrs. Potter a Quidditch Journalist? By the fact she tossed a pad of notes and a Quick Quotes Quill on the small table next to the Kitchen door.

"Hello Scorpius." said Harry, pleasantly.

"Hi Mr. Potter." said Scorpius and then looked over to Ginny, "and Mrs. Potter."

"Hi Scorpius." said Ginny, giving a smile.

"We made lunch." said Lily.

"Looks great kids." said Ginny as she sat down.

"Scorpius, sit down." said Albus, indicating to a chair next to him.

Lunch wasn't at all bad. After all, it was some soup and sandwiches. Albus and Lily where more of the bigger eaters out of the group, but their physical appearance gave you no clue. Both Albus and Lily had thin frames and faces, Lily although, looked like her mother a great more than her father. It was quite except for their parents talking about the game they had quickly stopped at in Germany so Mrs. Potter could get status. Scorpius had been correct about their mother, she was a journalist.

"So kids, what is the plans for the day?" asked Harry as he gathered up the dishes.

"I'll get it Mr. Potter." said Scorpius, itching to do something other than sit and do nothing.

"Thank you Scorpius." said Harry, "But I have them."

"Its okay really." said Scorpius.

"Oh alright, thanks." said Harry, giving him the plates.

"Can we go into Diagonally today, and the muggle stores tomorrow?" asked James, "Lynn said she might be there."

"She was here an hour ago." said Albus.

"So."

"Just saying."

"James showed off his boxers to Lynn." giggled Lily.

"James!" said Ginny.

"It's not how the brat makes it sound." said James quickly as his parents stared at him.

"Do explain." said Harry, eyebrow raised.

"I forgot to put on pants before I opened the door." said James.

Scorpius would have expected Mr. and Mrs. Potter to roll their eyes and talk about how ignorant he could have been, that's what Scorpius' grandparents would have done. But instead, they burst out laughing, causing James and the others to laugh.

"Well." said Ginny gaining composure, "We can leave in a few minutes."

"Albus." said Scorpius, "Do you think your parents would mind stopping at Gringotts, I need to exchange money for tomorrow."

"Hey mom, dad. Can we stop at Gringotts later, Scorp needs to exchange money for tomorrow." said Albus, against Scorpius' frantic waving.

"It's no problem at all, dear." said Ginny to Scorpius.

"Don't be afraid to tell us things Scorpius. We don't bite." said Harry with a smile.

"Okay." muttered Scorpius.

"There's no need to be nervous around our parents. There cool... a good part of the time. Sometimes... they can get lame. Just so you know, are dad can be a bit of a dork sometimes." muttered James.

"No he's not." said Albus.

"That's because your a dork, so your blind to it." said James.

"I am not." said Albus as James walked into the living room, Albus turned, "Am I?"

"No." said Scorpius without hesitation.

"Really?" asked Albus.

"Yes Really." said Scorpius.

It felt strange walking down the streets of Diagonally with Albus and his family. Lily was telling her parents about all the trinkets she'd made all day. James had just departed to go meet Lynn at Quality Quidditch Supplies where her mom worked. Albus, was ranting about all his favorite spots in Diagonally.

"Then we can go to Flourish and Blots and hang out in the reading section. . . Rose is usually there. Then we can..." Albus was cut off.

"Al, you'll have plenty of time to tell Scorpius things, just relax." said Ginny, looking over her shoulder.

"We're going to stop at your Uncle's shop first." said Harry.

"Weasley Wizard Weezies. I love that place." said Scorpius quietly.

"You've been there?" asked Ginny.

"Who hasn't? My mum took me there once when I was five." said Scorpius.

"Why havn't you gone sense."

"She bought me action figures." says Scorpius with a laugh.

"Action... those dolls after the war?" asked Harry in shock, then laughed "I wish I could have been there when Draco saw you with them."

"That would have been pretty amusing, what did he do?" asked Ginny.

"Tried Bargaining with me." said Scorpius. " 'If you give me the trio dolls I'll get you a pet.' I was going to get a ferrite, but for some reason he wasn't to thrilled with that either."

"...Bwahha!" At this point Harry and Ginny where practically crying.

"What's wrong with them?" asked Scorpius.

"I have no idea." said Albus.

"They usually don't act like this." said Lily.

They made their way to the Weasley Joke shop happily, Scorpius gained odd looks from passers by. As they looked at the vibrant shop, they could see some new products on display. They entered the packed shop and looked around. The red haired man at the register gave them a wave. Rose's father, Ron, was currently ringing people up. Another red haired man came behind them, he was shorter than Ron, George if he wasn't mistaken.

"Hey Harry, Gin. You guys can head upstairs, we need to get the customers taken care of... Hey! Oi! Kid, put that down!" and George had ran off towards a little child playing with what looked quite sinister.

"Come on, let's see if we can get through in one piece." muttered Harry to the kids.

It worked well to a point, until some kid pointed out that Harry was Harry Potter and a crowd then formed around him. Ginny was also bombarded by a gang of Quidditch happy girls. Harry gave them a wave to continue on upstairs while they dealt with this. Scorpius felt sorry for them. The way his father had often talked about Harry, was that he was an attention seeker. Scorpius couldn't see where he got that from, they where just trying to be normal.

"That happens alot." said Albus.

"We once went on a family vacation to Brazil, and we where still mobbed." said James.

"Mum and Dad thought they'd be able to avoid recognition. Don't get them wrong. They don't hate people, they just get annoyed when we're trying to have family time." said Lily, playing with a fancy lion head pin.

"Hey that's neat, where'd you get it?" asked Scorpius.

"Oh I made it, do you like it?" she asked happily.

"Yeah." said Scorpius as they made their way up the stairs.

"I can make you one." said Lily, who was eager to make more of her treasures.

"I'd like that." said Scorpius.

"You'd actually wear it?" asked Albus in a whisper.

"Yeah." said Scorpius.

"Oh... why?" asked Albus quietly.

"I love the fact I'm a Gryffindor. . . which reminds me. Next summer, do you think you want to come and help paint my room. Your artsy." said Scorpius.

"Can I go insane?" asked Albus with a raised eyebrow.

"I think you slowly are." said Scorpius with a smile.

"Very funny." said Albus.

"Hey guys!" came a girls voice from up on the top steps.

"That's our cousin Roxy." said James, with a shoulder glance at where Albus and Scorpius walked.

"Jimmy!" yelled Fred from the top of the steps.

"Freddy!" yelled James in response.

"Weirdos!" yelled Lily in an exact tone.

"Roxy, this is Scorpius." said Albus as they headed into the house.

"Nice to meet you." said Scorpius.

"Mutual." said Roxy.

Roxy was stocky like her father and brother, but she looked a great deal like her mother. Light freckles where on her face and her dark hair had a red hue. She also had exotic eyes, compared to her skin tone. They where a baby blue, which she'd most likely gotten from her Weasley grandparents.

"Hi Scorpius. Albus." came Rose's voice from over by the window.

Hermione Weasley sat across from her daughter, writing down something on paper, Angelina sat next to her talking. Rose was reading, the sunlight behind her made her hair seem to be on fire, which he found slightly amusing.

"What? What's so funny?" asked Rose, looking behind her.

"Nothing." said Scorpius.

"Is there something on my face?" asked Rose, she looked slightly irked.

"No, your hair looked like it was on fire... because the sun... what are you reading?" he asked quickly.

"..." she seemed to be measuring him up, then replied, "Of Mice and Men. It's a muggle book my mother bought when she was in another country."

"Oh. . . what's it about?" asked Scorpius, sitting next to Rose.

Albus sat down by James and Fred, he really didn't want to hear about books, he liked reading and all, but not the way Rose did. Ron and George ran up the stairs, Ginny and Harry behind them. Harry looked slightly bitter, Ginny annoyed.

"Okay, shop's empty." said Ron.

"That was fast." said Angelina as she walked into the kitchen.

"Well, gotta love Harry. He set off a stink bomb and they all fled. It was pretty damn amusing." said George with a laugh.

"Smelly work, though." said Ron, "But he already cleaned it up."

"Correction, I cleaned it up." said Ginny with a smirk.

"Well, let's get going." said Hermione, "Rose honey, you and Scorpius can read that later."

Rose and Scorpius had been reading the book closely, it was a fairly short book, but it seemed to interest them. Ron gave a glance over towards them, and Harry thwacked him in the head as Ron began to glare. They where going over to the ice cream parlor.

They grabbed a large table at the ice cream shop. Scorpius looked at Mr. Potter, he was a very funny person. Albus, James, and Lily wore clothes they passed as muggle clothing, but otherwise it was also wizard fashion. Mr. Potter wore obvious muggle clothing, and didn't seem to even compare himself to other clothes.

"Scorpius, what are you getting?" asked Harry, over his shoulder.

"I can get it..."

"Nonsense, what will it be?" asked Harry.

"A small raspberry." said Scorpius.

"A double scoop of Raspberry." said Harry with a smile.

"Thanks." said Scorpius, he felt quite nervous around all of the Potter and Some of the Weasley family.

It was a nice stop at the ice cream shop. Rose, Scorpius, and Albus talked about school and James made some forest comments. Quidditch became the topic as usual when around sports fanatics. Scorpius was quite for the most part, he had no idea what teams they routed for. Albus was a Holy-head Harpies fan, and he'd never talked to Rose about it.

"The cannons have a new team and they've been having a decent comeback you know." said Rose as the battle went on.

"Like their game in Holland, they took down Bulgaria." said Hugo.

"That's because Krum retired. They would have been smashed and they are so going down against the Irish." said Lily.

"No. The irish have lost their touch since they gained that Montgomery. The Chuddley Canons are going to cream them with their new keeper." said Scorpius, interjecting.

"Your a Canafan?" asked James, eyebrow raised.

"Yeah. They've got some new teammates and they are on a streak." said Scorpius.

"How long have you been a fan?" asked Ron from where he sat talking to Harry.

"Since I can remember." said Scorpius in thought, "I was upset with Vanry left last year. He was a good beater and the new one... Yuck! He can't even hit the bludger, let alone avoid it himself."

"I agree." said Ron, and Rose gave a deep sigh.

"He's not that bad, he's better than Lovana of the Harpies." said Rose.

"Lovana is very nice." said Ginny.

"But she can't play Aunt Ginny. She's a horrible seeker. You should have never left." said Hugo.

"Mr. Potter, which team do you route for?" asked Scorpius as the Irish, the Harpies, and the Cannons where the ones everyone else favored.

"Oh he decided that he didn't want to ever have arguments with them so..." Hermione was cut off.

"I only go to school Quidditch games." said Harry with a smile, "It's not worth the arguing."

"He's also been known to route for the American Hornets when they play." said George.

"Hey, he's got it right. I try to avoid conflict as well. That's why I'm for the American Hornets." said Angelina.

"You two are cheaters. Even Hermione has a favorite." said Ron with a smile at his wife.

"Yes, the American Hornets." said Hermione with a wink at Harry and Angelina and they laughed.

"We don't even know you three." said Fred in disgust.

"Sometimes I question her being our mother." said Roxy giving her mother a disturbed look.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	4. Of Picnics and Caves

**Summer With The Next Generation**

**Chapter 4**

**Of Picnics and Caves**

Scorpius followed the Potters and the Weasley's up a large hill where they had decided to have a picnic. Well it started off as a normal picnic, with the food and gathering. Just as they plates where passed out a POP sound came from next to Harry and another POP followed right next to the other. Teddy sat there with a giant grin, apparently random apperationg right next to people was VERY common. Harry didn't even blink, in fact he held a sandwich out to Teddy. Teddy's hair was a vibrant shade of acid green, next to him Victoire had apperated.

"Hi Teddy, Hi Victoire." said Lily from where her and Hugo where fighting over who got which sandwich first.

"I figured you would all be up here." said Teddy, sitting in what most be hi place because he pushed James out of the spot.

"Shop empty and no note. Nice of you to think of us." said Victoire with a smirk as she pulled some more food out of what was a never ending basket.

"I didn't know you two where headed over today." said Harry.

"Oi, Harry. When are you going to pass the box of treakle tart?" asked Ron from where he sat across the blanket.

"Never." said Harry calmly as he went to talk to Teddy again.

"So it's a fight then?" asked Ron.

"Yeah, yeah I guess it is." said Harry.

Scorpius was found this very strange, but as everyone else laughed, he figured out it was a constant thing. It wasn't a wand fight or a play fight, more a less, a game of chase. Harry had left the box of tarts where he had been sitting. Ginny casually picked it up and emptied it into the picnic basket and put a salad in there. The adults laughed and Ginny had an evil smirk on her face. Scorpius liked having so many people around, it was getting kind of nice. He was just about to Albus this when Albus was no where to be found. Something bouncy hit him in the arm and he looked up to see Albus and Rose in the distance making hand gestures to follow them.

"You didn't hear a word we said, did you?" asked Albus as Scorpius caught up with them.

"No, I was far to amused by your family." said Scorpius.

"They are a riot sometimes." said Rose, who was smirking.

"So what's up?" asked Scorpius.

"Well, like we said. Though you did not hear. We want to show you our cave." said Albus.

"Why?" asked Scorpius, who would rather see if Harry or Ron won the tart, than look at a cave.

"Because it's our secret place." said Rose.

"It's really cool, its farther off into the woods, but its worth it. We found it when we came here for a family reunion when we where six and..." Albus was cut off.

"Al, he gets it. He doesn't need a historical briefing of the cave." said Rose.

"That wasn't historical. Historical is that the cave was most likely formed by limestone and acidic water carved it out millions of years ago." said Albus happily.

"... Sometimes Al, I get confused by your intelligence. You know facts, but you don't know when its time for you to stop stating them." said Rose.

"Sounds like you when it comes to charms." said Scorpius to Rose.

"Shut up Scorpius." said Rose, with an angry face that turned into a smile as she walked into the woods.

"So Al, what where you saying about acidic water?" asked Scorpius as they walked behind Rose.

The trio trudged along into deep brush. There was a brook running along them, fish swam lazily in the water. Albus and Scorpius talked about the muggle sciences Albus had learned in grade school. Rose commented a few times, but for the most part she was determined to get to the cave. When they finally reached it, it didn't seem much to Scorpius. The trees around it and the large amounts of flowers, seemed to be the only thing giving the cave beauty.

"It looks nice." said Scorpius, with an awkward smile.

"Not it doesn't." said Rose, "No need to force yourself to tell us otherwise."

"It's boring until we get inside." said Albus, who had gone ahead of Scorpius and Rose.

Albus entered the small opening carefully. Rose muttered something about snakes being in there sometimes and Scorpius felt the little enthusiasm for the cave he had, fade fast. He suddenly wanted to go back, but he wasn't sure how. He sighed, he really needed to stop being a follower. He climbed in through the hole after Rose. It was only the entrance that was small. Once in, Scorpius could see why the two came here. The inside was huge, and it glittered in the small light from the entrance. A click sound came from over by Rose and she held a red plastic thing that gave off light.

"What's that?" asked Scorpius.

"Torch." said Albus with a smile, "Muggle light."

"Oh, okay." said Scorpius, who was now more fascinated by that than the whole of the cave.

"Do you, uh, want to hold it?" asked Rose with a smirk.

"No, I'm fine." said Scorpius and he followed close behind Albus, who now had a green one.

"Isn't it cool?" asked Albus, pointing to the small water patches in the water.

"Yeah." said Scorpius, in all honesty it was.

"But we can't make to much noise once we get passed that small side opening. Or we'll wake the bats." said Rose in a whisper.

"Oh... bats. How pleasant." said Scorpius, he looked at the exit again.

"It'll be fine. They don't bite. Their fruit bats, not vampire." said Rose.

"Vampires! What?" asked Scorpius.

"No, not our kind of vampires. Just bats that drink blood. Mostly off livestock." said Albus with a laugh.

"You know, its not finny. It's hard going from wizard terms to muggle one you know." said Scorpius his brows furrowed.

"I know, but your doing fine." said Albus.

"Al, how did we switch positions?" asked Rose, realizing she was in the back of the group.

"You where talking to Scorp and I moved on ahead." said Albus.

"Oh yeah. Well remember to keep an eye out for things." said Rose, as she gingerly stepped by a weird shaped rock.

"Shh, the bats are coming." said Scorpius, remembering the statement from earlier.

"I have half a mind to yell right now." muttered Rose darkly, but their was an air of sarcasim behind it.

The narrow entrance they where entering forced them all to turn sideways. Albus grabbed onto Scorpius shoulder, making sure he ducked before they reached the exit of the passage. It was a good thing too, because even though Albus yanked his shoulder down, he still managed to graze the large sickle hanging there. Scorpius grabbed Rose's wrist, pulling her down away from the sickle. He waited for her to make a statement like, "I knew it was there," but she didn't.

"T-Thanks. I forgot about that." said Rose.

"Shh." said Albus.

The bats where rather large for fruit bats and they hung above sleeping. The flashlight made it seem like there where three times as many because of the shadows. Then thinking, Scorpius decided maybe the shadows made them appear larger. They went into a small opening they had to crouch through and then a large bridge like structure with water on either side. The torches light allowed them to see the bottom. Large spiked of stone pierced the water surface and Scorpius swore he saw something large swimming in the depths, but it shot out of sight.

"Did you see that?" asked Scorpius.

"We call it Molly. We don't know what it is." said Albus, who pulled a sandwich out of his bag and dropped it.

The sandwich sank to the bottom and a strange arm like thing shot out and grabbed it from under the bridge. Something flew out of the water, a sparkling crystal rock. Albus grabbed it and put it back into his bag. Rose answered before Scorpius could voice his question.

"She or it likes food. It gives us those for a sandwich or a chicken leg. Stuff like that. Albus has a whole desk full of them. I only like the blue ones." said Rose.

"I'll show you when we get home." said Albus happily.

"Do you not find Molly creepy." said Scorpius.

"Oh the first and second time. Yes. You see when we first came she just sprang out of the water with these huge teeth and she looked like she was going to tear us limb by limb... Scorp are you okay. You look pale." said Albus.

"Let's not talk about Molly." said Scorpius.

"Come on, she wont hurt you." said Rose, taking Scorpius hand and pulling him up some jagged natural steps.

"So this is a casual thing for you. Feeding possibly dangerous creatures?" asked Scorpius.

"Yeah. You should see what we do for fun." said Albus with a smile.

"Suddenly, I feel kind of homesick." said Scorpius in an under tone.

"We havn't reached our favorite room yet." said Rose as they went through a small stone labyrinth.

Scorpius got lost just following Rose, but she and Albus seemed to have it understood to an art form. They reached a broad room with natural water caused designs and patterns and in the center of the room, large spikes of Amythist stuck out. It was surrounded by crystals and it seemed to glow without the help of the torches. Scorpius now understood why they came here, this room alone was amazing, and as he looked on the wall, bright shades of green shone. There where flattened crystal in different areas of the room, Albus layered on one of the large ones. Scoupius sat on the end near his feet, Rose had taken a spot where it looked like a stool sprouting from the ground and made of crystal and glass.

"It's amazing." said Scorpius.

"We know." said Albus and Rose at the same time.

"We try to come here as much as possible. But since where in school now, we don't get much chances. We're coming here this christmas and easter break though." said Albus.

"We should get back though." said Rose, "Our parents tend to worry if we're out here over 30 minutes."

"I personally think they have reason." said Scorpius with a quick thought back to their previous year.

"They always say we attract trouble faster than they did, whatever that means." said Albus as they walked back through the opening.

"Be careful, the steps can hurt if you fall." said Rose.

"I know that way to well." said Albus, "Are you sure you want to be in the back Scorp?"

"If Rose will give me the torch, I'll be fine." said Scorpius, with a shrug.

"Here you go." said Rose, handing over the torch.

"Thanks. Ohm quick question. Do we have to feed Molly again?" asked Scorpius fearing that creature, what ever it may be.

"Normally yes. We don't mind her, but we don't want to test her." said Rose, with a serious look.

"Do you want to feed her?" asked Albus.

"I'd rather not lean over open water and feed creepy Molly." said Scorpius.

Reentering the Molly area, Scorpius decided it was safer to grab onto the back of Albus shirt, just as a precaution that he wouldn't fall in. Rose and Albus seemed determined to believe that if they fell in, Molly wouldn't eat them. Scorpius seriously doubted this idea, he didn't know Molly, and he really didn't want too. When they finally got out of the cave, Scorpius suddenly realized the air difference from the cave. It was much easier to breath out here. At the picnic site, they noticed some people had gone. George, Angelina, Fred, and Roxy where gone. James was playing frisbee with Teddy, Ron, Harry, Hugo, and Lily.

"Hey kids." said Hermione from where she sat talking to Ginny.

"Did you show Scorpius that place your always running off too?" asked Ginny as she looked at her watch.

"Yeah." said Albus as he sat on the blanket by his mother.

"Hello Scorpius. I honestly don't think we where properly introduced. I'm Victoire." she said extending her hand.

"Nice to meet you." said Scorpius shaking her hand.

"How long are you staying?" asked Victoire.

"Till Albus Birthday. So August 10th." said Scorpius cheerfully.

"You'll get to meet my sister and little brother then. My sister wanted to try school in France, but she said it was too conformist. She's transferring to Hogwarts next year." said Victoire, she was rather chatty.

"So what is the plan for tonight?" asked Teddy plopping on the blanket on the other side of where Scorpius sat by Rose.

"Game Night." said Ron, with a smile.

"Oh yeah. I forgot all about it." said Harry, in deep thought.

"You always forget. Honestly I think Voldemort managed to cause some brain damage." said Ginny with a smirk.

"No, he was always like that. Even before Moldy Voldie." said Ron, jokingly pushing Harry over.

"You know what. Don't talk to me." said Harry in a playful jest.

Scorpius was in shock. He'd never heard Voldemort's name used so openly. His parents had said the name only once and then it became "The Dark Lord" or "You-Know-Who." He'd never imagined, especially these people using it in daily conversation. He had no problem with the name, it had never had an effect on him before in his life, but his parents panicked every time he said it.

"Would you mind if I used the word Voldemort?" the words left his mouth quicker than he could control.

"Mind? Mind? Harry do we mind?" asked Hermione with a small chuckle.

"We encourage the use of it, actually." said Harry, "It took six years of my life do get Ron here to say it. Feel free to use it."

"I on the other hand, dislike the name." said Victoire.

"Your odd... and I like it." said Teddy, putting his arm around her.

"Yeah, don't get to comfortable. I have to leave. I told my parents I'd have a family dinner tonight." said Victoire as she stood up.

"Give them our love." said Harry as he picked up some plates off the ground.

"I will. Bye Uncle Harry, Uncle Ron, Aunt Hermione, Aunt Ginny, bye guys." said Victoire giving them a each a hug and waving to the rest.

Teddy got up and grabbed Victoire's hand and walked with her down the hill. Scorpius was sure that everyone knew what they entered to do once out of visual and this was voiced by James who gave a loud, "Its gross, she's our cousin." This landed in a discussion on how Teddy was like his brother and how it was weird that his 'brother' was dating his cousin. James took it way too seriously as they cleaned up. Scorpius could kind of see his point, but at the same time didn't hide back the laugh when the others gave a couple of snickers.

"You don't say much Scorpius." said Harry as he picked up the blanket.

"Uh, yeah. Not really much of a talker." said Scorpius, he felt slightly sad by this statement, but Harry just smiled.

"Ever played the UnGame Scorpius?" asked Rose, "You know what. I know you havn't."

**TO BE CONTINUED**

for those who havn't gotten it, Torch is a flashlight loves. Also the Ungame... my favorite Game Night game beside Apples to Apples (me and my friends have a weekly game night to unwinde from the weeks abuses).


	5. Game Night

**SWTNG**

**Chapter 5**

**Scorpius Malfoy Speaks!**

They flooed back to the Potter residence, by this time the sun was nearly gone out of the sky completely. Scorpius was looking forward to this game night thing, thought he really wanted to know what the Ungame was. How can it be a game, when it was clearly called the Un as in non game. Apparently once a week The Potters, The Weasley (Rose's family), Teddy, and occasionally Victoire and the Longbottoms all got together to bond and catch up on the week.

"It'll be a little bit before dinner, Al why don't you explain some of the games to Scorpius." said Harry as he went to the kitchen where all the adults had planned on gathering.

"Okay." said Albus, and he pulled Scorpius along with him to the hall, "This is the game closet."

"Those are all games?" asked Scorpius as nearly a hundred boxes where revealed.

Some he knew where strictly wizard games, he had some at home. Not nearly as many, his mother mostly played them with him, his father had once or twice. The rest he was most certain, where all muggle. The Ungame was in an extremely ancient looking box that he was sure had been around even before any of the adults in the other room had been. It was taped in odd places and the cards in them seemed to have been rewritten over. A yellow stack and a red stack.

"This is it. We don't play it a lot, but there's over several hundred questions in it. We've never gotten and most likely never will get ALL the way through the game. You use a person, a chip, or something to represent you as your space on the board. You role the dice, and ask a question from the card to one of the people or all of the people around you. If you role a double, and only then can you ask the WHOLE group a question. If you role a two, you go back two spaced and have to answer your own question. You follow?" asked Albus.

"I'm getting it." said Scorpius as they set up the game.

"You can play for however long you want, usually we play for over an hour, and there are no winners or losers." said Rose.

"Then why the board?" asked Scorpius.

"No idea really, I guess just to keep track of what your doing... or to entertain smaller children." said Rose.

"It's just a question and answer game to get to know each other better." said James, "It's actually really fun."

"This is coming from James, who finds all life boring besides Quidditch." said Lily as she came in with a couple of sodas.

"Girls are exciting. But the rest is agreeable." said James as he sat down.

"Scorpius do you want orange so..." Lily was cut off.

"Yes!" said Scorpius, eyes wide.

"Oi... Al, your ruining him." said Rose, as Scorpius happily took the soda.

"I didn't know he'd an addict. Do you think I would have given him one then?" asked Albus, backing away from the extremely happy Scorpius.

"Ready to play then?" asked Hermione walking in with some chips and dip.

"Yeah." said James, then yelled up the stairs, "Oi! Hue, what are you doing, performing brain surgery."

"Stuff it Jimmy!"

"Hugo Harry Weasley!" yelled Hermione.

"Sorry mum!" said Hugo, who had now reached the top of the stairs, "and I was changing my clothes."

"Why? So what if they where dirty. Who in their right mind changes clothes like three times day?" asked James, Scorpius raised his hand with a sheepish grin.

"Once this morning, then when I got here, and then after we got back." said Scorpius, looking at his fingers, "Then when I change into my night clothes, that will be four."

"... wicked." said Hugo with a huge grin, glad not to be the only one.

"Strange kids." said James.

"Kids? Who are you calling kids?" asked Rose with a quizzical look, "Your not that much older than us."

"Rosie?" asked Scorpius, thinking for a moment.

"...rosie?" Rose's eyebrow raised.

"Sorry, Rose. I was wondering if I could borrow that book when your done reading it?" asked Scorpius.

"You like reading Scorpius?" asked Hermione as Ginny entered the room.

"Yeah, its like a whole..."

"Other world..." Rose cut him off.

"Where you can unravel..."

"Your own path... and the real world..."

"Seems not exist anymore..."

"And all there is..."

"In your mind, is you..."

"and the book..." Rose was beaming.

"I think... I might find new friends next year." said Albus, the only one to break the silent room.

"So... anyways. On with the game." said Harry, slightly afraid of what might continue next.

"Rose. . . Scorp? Can you not lean over me?" asked Hugo, as he had leaned away as so the two could talk about there favorite book types.

"Hermione, I don like this." said Ron in a whisper, glaring at the little Malfoy chatting away with his baby girl.

"Ron. Knock it off." said Harry from next to him.

"He's a Malfoy." Ron murmured angrily.

"He doesn't act like one." said Ginny, "Must take after his mother, Delilah was it. Nice women. I don't think Draco read much, other then dark arts."

"Actually Draco did read a lot in the library at school." said Hermione, glad to know something they didn't for once, "Which reminds me, I will get my book back from him one day."

"... I am going to pretend this conversation.. Never... happened." said Ron and he sat down.

"So Scorpius, did they explain the game?" asked Harry.

"Yes, it sounds interesting. Are we going to play then?" asked Scorpius, stopping his discussion of mystery books with Rose.

"James, why don't you start." said Ginny, and we'll got clockwise."

"Right then." James tossed the dice and rolled a two and a four. "My question is 'What talents do you have,' No modesty please. Scorpius, your new, so go. I already know the others."

"Oh, well. I honestly haven't ever considered that. . . I guess I'm fairly good at writing stories. So I guess I'll say writing." said Scorpius.

"You write?" asked Hugo, eyebrow raised, "Any good?"

"I'm sure that the grammar should be better, but I think there good." said Scorpius, he'd never really talked about his writing before.

"What kind of stories do you write?" asked Hugo.

"Humor, mostly. Some ghost stories and mysteries." said Scorpius, Hugo looked as though he'd struck gold.

"Can I read them?" asked Hugo.

"Can we move on with the game?" asked Rose.

"Scorp let me read one at school last year." said Albus, "I love them."

"You can read some if you'd like." said Scorpius, who had a pink tinge.

"Seriously, can we?" asked Rose, rolling her dice.

"Rose, we have all night. No need to rush." said Ron, as he took some chips.

"I just want to play," said Rose and she rolled two sixes. "So everyone 'What do you like most about yourself?' James?"

"Everything, what's not to love." said James with a proud smile.

"James, being conceded isn't becoming." said Ginny.

"No, it just makes you look like a prat." said Harry, though he just smiled.

"Hugo?"

"My sense of humor." said Hugo who was now making a giant mash of chips and beans into tower shape.

"Or lack of civilized behavior... oh Ron..." Hermione groaned as he had done the same as his son.

"Scorpius?"

"My patience." said Scorpius, and Albus had been messing with his shirt tag for sometime.

"It wont stay in." muttered Albus, as he realized Scorpius was looking at him.

"Lily?" asked Rose, though she couldn't look away from her two best friends now both messing with the tag.

"My jewelry making skills." said Lily with a grin as she played with one of her many hand made necklaces.

"Which reminds me, I thought I had earrings coming?" asked Ginny, smiling at her daughter and raising a brow.

"Oh, I'll make some for your tomorrow Mum." said Lily with a broad grin.

"Uncle Harry?" said Rose who had now decided ripping the tag out would solve all problems, and it had.

"My integrity." said Harry, who glared at Ron.

"Or ignorant naïve nobility." corrected Ron, who was promptly hit, and caused a rush of laughter "Ow. See why I don't play with you."

"Your up Gin." said Harry, still glaring at Ron.

"My persuasive manor, Ron... say one word and I will Bat-Bogey hex you to kingdom come." said Ginny, her smile never faltering, there was silence from Ron and some giggles from the group.

"Teddy." Teddy was sitting there in deep thought, probably about Victoire.

"Uh, uh my smile." he gave a grin, and it was infectious, "I used to use it to win whatever I wanted."

"He always go it too." said Hermione with a smirk.

"Mum."

"My ability to keep a cool head." said Hermione with a smile.

"You hit me with a book in the office yesterday." said Harry in protest.

"You didn't read section 1741.10 section four. Regulations and rules Harry." said Hermione, glaring at him.

"It hurt, the book weighed fifty pounds." said Harry, in almost a whisper.

"Anyway, Dad."

"My dashing good looks." said Ron, without thought, who was then pushed off his chair by Hermione.

"Hugo, it's your turn." said Scorpius after a moments laughter fest.

"Oh, right." He rolled a one and a three. "It says 'share something that you fear.' Dad."

"Your mother." said Ron, who had decided sitting on the floor was safer.

"Wise choice." said Harry, getting some more soda, "Scorpius I believe it's your turn."

He rolled the dice and got a six and a one. "Teddy, 'What do you often daydream about?' Mostly."

"Vi's a given. But I daydream about... food... I like steak." and Teddy's eyes began to gloss over.

"I thought he'd say werewolf rights." muttered Albus to Scorpius, who nodded.

"Your go, mate." said Scorpius looking over at Albus.

"Let's see, drat. I got two. My poison is. . . 'What is something you love to do and are good at?' Easy, drawing. Have you seen my room. Which reminds me, I need more sketch pads." said Albus, looking over at his parents.

"You've only told us, every five minutes for the past week Al." said Harry with a smirk.

"Yeah, I know. Just reminding you. Right, Lily, your go." said Albus, she rolled two number twos.

"The question is. Quidditch. What position would you want to play. It was a blank card, I get to make it up." said Lily as Scorpius looked at the blank card.

"Sorry, forgot to mention those." said Albus.

"Personally, I'd favor seeker." said Lily, "James is already a Chaser, so Rose?"

"I'd want to be keeper, but I can't fly." said Rose, who sat bitterly for a moment, before looking at her brother.

"Keeper would be grand. But I'd actually want to be a beater. Much more fun." said Hugo, grabbing a sandwich on a refilling plate.

"I never could decide between Beater or Chaser." said Scorpius, who was now thinking.

"Not seeker?" asked Harry, eyebrow raised, was this really Draco Malfoy's son?

"No, it'd be fun and all. I'd probably be good at it, but I like the more action part." said Scorpius, "Either or."

"Your father again is?" asked Ron, who had apparently been contemplating this.

"Draco Malfoy, so I've been told. Apparently the portraits at school are on that side of the argument as well." said Scorpius with a sigh.

"I think it's hilarious. You and Al get it all the time. Every portrait and ghost calling Al dad and calling you Draco." said James.

"It's annoying." said Albus, "I swear, I will start wearing a name tag."

"They really call you my name?" asked Harry, Ginny always called Albus mini Harry.

"All the time." said Albus, "But it's fine. Except for that stupid knight in that one portrait.

"Sir Cudogahn." said all the adults.

"He's a nut. Anyway, back to Quidditch. Al?" asked Ron.

"Seeker... yeah seeker." said Albus, now gazing off in thought.

"Are you two trying out next year?" asked James.

"Might." said Scorpius and Albus nodded like a bobble head.

"McNimier graduated last year, so there's a seeker position open. Lynn told me." said Albus, happily.

"I forgot about that." said James with a deep thought look.

"Oh, and you all?" asked Scorpius looking at the adults.

"Chaser, obviously." said Ginny with a smile.

"Seeker." said Harry, thinking he wanted to play with him snitch locked in his desk, "I miss being a Quidditch captain."

"You where very bossy." said Ron.

"No one listened unless I made them. You all kept playing around and you wouldn't stop moping about. Teddy, it's your go."

"Keeper." said Teddy, "I was pretty good at it."

"You where great Teddy." said Ron, "I was Keeper as well. . . not that good though."

"Ron..."

"Yeah Harry?"

"Do you want me to hex you?"

"Fine, I was an OKAY Keeper."

"Better." said Harry with a smile, then they all looked at Hermione.

"Me? Oh... Commentator." said Hermione, with a smile.

"You just don't like Quidditch do you?" asked Ron.

"I don't dislike it. I just wouldn't play if I could fly." said Hermione.

Harry rolled a two, "Fine, 'Say something about ghosts.' Warning: Try not to walk through them, it's freezing. Gin your go."

"Ron, say something about TV, this is for everyone." said Ginny, she had rolled two fours.

"I love TV." said Ron.

"Books are better." said Hermione.

"Troublesome." said Harry, looking at there's.

"Funny." said Albus.

"Okay." said Hugo.

"Decent." said Rose.

"I love it." said James.

"Great music channels." said Lily.

"Fair." said Teddy.

"... I like Scooby Doo." said Scorpius, which made a round of laughs.

"Right, so my turn." said Ron, "Let's see for myself, and the question is, 'Who's someone famous you would like as a parent.' Harry, you want to adopt me?"

"You eat too much, I wouldn't be able to afford you." said Harry in a joking manor, "Besides, it would be odd to have a child older than myself. Adopt yourself."

"Fine, I will. I don't need you." said Ron, who hufed and looked the other way.

"Hermione, it's your turn." said Ginny as the laughter died down.

"Well, let's see. This one hasn't been changed to wizarding standards. It say what would you do with a wand. Let's see, how about we change it. What would you do without one. James?"

"Panic and crawl under a rock and die." said James in deep thought, "As it's my turn. Scorpius. What animal would you like to be?"

"An inverse skunk. Because I'd be cute and dangerous." said Scorpius, who had apparently thought about this before.

"What would you have people call you?" asked Lily.

"Pip. Pip the inverse skunk." the group laughed.

"Aunt Ginny, describe your best teacher." said Rose, putting the card down.

"Lupin." said Ginny without a second thought.

"Question for everyone." said Hugo, "What color comes to mind when you think of happiness."

"Blue." said James.

"Gold." said Albus.

"Blue." said Rose.

"Yellow." said Lily.

"Pink." said Harry, and everyone stared, "What?"

"... Green." said Ginny, eyeing her husband in disturbance.

"Purple." said Ron, who got some glances, "Harry said pink, I can say purple."

"Blue." said Hermione.

"Yellow or blue." said Teddy, whose hair then turned blonde with blue tips.

"Show off." muttered James.

"Red." said Scorpius, breaking out of thought, "Bright red."

"He's so not Malfoy's son." said Ron.

"He's a mini-Malfoy look-alike." said Harry, rolling his eyes at Ron.

"So, How would define the word love?" asked Scorpius, "All."

"Powerful." it was all in unison and gave Scorpius the creeps.

"Right, Hey Scorp. What's your favorite room of your house?" asked Albus.

"My dad's study. It's really big, lots of books, and its fun to bother him and that's where he mostly is." said Scorpius without hesitation.

"Daddy, what complicates your life?" asked Lily, picking up as she finished rolling the dice.

"Annoying people who harp you while your out wit your family." Harry was glaring off into space, Scorpius thought back to the shop incident and could understand why.

"Ron, make a statement about security." said Harry looking at a card.

"Never enough." said Ron, who was now circling the board with his little blue man.

"Do you want to call it a night. It's getting late." said Ginny, looking at her watch.

It was nearly midnight and Hugo at some point had dozed off. They cleared up the games and headed upstairs. Albus apparently had no plan to go to sleep. He was very hyper and Scorpius' caffeine had kicked in. As they entered Albus' room, Scorpius noted a change. There was now two beds. Scorpius hopped on the one that had his bag on it and laid back. The next thing he realized, it was two in the morning and him and Albus where talking about anything and everything. They'd gotten the Ungame from downstairs around 12:30 and had just finished playing when the door opened.

"Sleep, now." was all James said, his eyes half hooded with tiredness and an irritated expression on his face.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	6. Muggle Shops

**SWTNG**

**Chapter 6**

**Muggle Shops**

"Morning!" came James voice as he opened the door to Albus' room.

There was no response from the sleeping Gryffindors. James laughed at the sight before him, they had apparently decided to continue communicating after he'd yelled at them for being loud. Paper littered the floor with message after message, talking about anything from pets to the muggle world. Scorpius had fallen asleep the opposite way on his bed and Albus had slept the other way on the same bed. Both where snoring, Albus a bit louder than Scorpius. James got an evil expression on his face and slowly left the room. He could hear his parents talking and making breakfast downstairs as he went into the bathroom.

"Al...get your feet out of my face." muttered a very tired Scorpius, not even bothering to move.

"sorry..." Albus muttered back and moved his feet a little ways off, "Was James in here?"

"I... can't... remember." said Scorpius in a yawn.

The door opened suddenly and a very cold splash of water woke them up. James had decided water-balloons would be great to wake them up. Albus was apparently used to this, because he proceeded to beat James with a pillow as Scorpius sat there in shock. He eventually fell out of it and looked at James and Albus. Scorpius looked at a pillow, wondering if James would mind if he joined in.

"Scorpius, help!" said Albus, as James had now picked him up.

Downstairs all that could be heard where the silent bumps as James was tackled to the ground by Albus and Scorpius. Harry was headed upstairs to get them all for breakfast at this point. He hesitated to open the door, in fear of cold water or a pillow hitting him. He opened the door to see that James now had Scorpius in a playful head lock and an Albus on his back. Scorpius then began to tickle James's sides which caused all three to hit the ground. Harry leaned against the door frame as all three fell out of view.

"Hi Dad!" came two voices in a laugh.

"Hi Mr. Potter." came Scorpius's voice with a chuckle.

"Breakfast is ready." was all he said before he waved his wand to dry the room.

"We should get dressed." yawned Albus as they all stood up.

"Curses, has anyone seen my glasses?" asked James rubbing his eyes.

"Here." said Scorpius, picking them up from by the door.

"Amazing, there not even broken." said James as he walked out of the room.

"Hey Albus, do you have any muggle clothes I could wear. I only have wizard based clothes." said Scorpius as he looked through his bag.

"Sure, what do you want to wear? It's supposed to rain today." said Albus who pointed to his closet and dresser, "Go ahead."

"Okay." said Scorpius, not sure what to wear.

He looked at the clothes Albus was going to wear, a simple blue shirt with inverse stitches and black jeans. James opened the door, and it became rather apparent the difference in the Potter brother's styles. It also occurred to them, he'd never seem them in full muggle clothing, the styles where very strange. James was wearing a black shirt with white sleeves and a white symbol on the front. His pants where black with a type of rope on them and he was wearing nice shoes and his normal finger-less Quidditch gloves. Albus outfit had been completed with white sneakers with different things drawn on them.

"I am going to just say it, how am I supposed to dress?" asked Scorpius, looking between the two.

"... Hold on." said James and he left the room and came back with a magazine, "Those are some of the different muggle styles, but feel free to wear what ever you want, just use it as a guide."

"Here's some pants." said Albus, pulling out dark blue jeans, "This shirt will go with them."

"No, that shirt is boring." said James and he ran off again, coming back with another shirt with a print on it.

"It's annoying."

"Is not."

"Is too."

"Not."

"Is."

"NOT!"

"IS SO!"

"I think I'll just wear this." said Scorpius, pulling out a simple black shirt from his own bag and picking up his black and white shoes.

"Okay." said Albus, who put the shirt back.

"This is SO much better than Al's style." said James in a low whisper to Scorpius.

"There is nothing wrong with my style!" yelled Albus.

Breakfast wasn't as exciting, but Harry was a good cook. Apparently him and Ginny switched off everyday they could. On bigger events, the house elf, Kreacher would cook. This had been the first weekend in a long time that Harry and Ginny had no work to go too. After breakfast they went outside, indeed clouds where thick and there was no rays of sunlight, but the sun could be seen as a glowing orb off in the distance. A sporty van was parked in the driveway, Scorpius wondered how often it was used. Seating was a bit of a problem. Albus had claimed his seat next to where ever Scorpius sat, but James and Lily where trying to claim who could sit on his other side. Eventually Lily and James sat in the back seat while he and Albus got the front back seat.

"He's Albus' guest, he can sit next to Scorpius." Ginny was stating as Lily and James discussed a seat switch.

"I was fighting out of spite." said James.

"Rose wants us to come over tomorrow." said Albus, "Actually she wants us to come over everyday, but she was on a homework splurge, so it was dangerous for us."

"Sounds fun, I need to return her book as well." said Scorpius.

"If you like muggle books Scorpius, we could stop at a book store." said Harry.

"There's that one Hermione always goes too." said Ginny, with a smile, "That one on the main."

"Do you want to go there?" asked Albus.

"... Sure, if its doesn't get in the way of your plans." said Scorpius.

"There are no plans." said James, "We just go."

"I don't think we ever really plan out anything too much." said Lily.

"We wing it." said Harry as he drove.

"Motto of our family." said Ginny.

They stopped at the book store first after they parked. Scorpius had used muggle money only once when he'd gone to on a family trip to visit his mother's sister. His cousin had taken him to a candy store and he'd seen how the money mainly worked. He had decided on several books, stories, lists, and guide ones. He was aiming to take muggle studies at one point in his school career and this was a good start. They left the shop a half an hour later. Scorpius, if given the chance, would have stayed all day. However, he wanted to get some muggle clothes. He had one muggle outfit and it wasn't his style, it seemed to proper and dressy, another reason he'd borrowed some of Albus' things.

"So where should we go next?" asked Harry as they walked down the street.

"Scorpius? What are you doing?" asked James as he'd stopped and looked at a window display.

"Why would someone wear that?" he asked James.

"You'll learn someday." said James, pulling Scorpius away from a women's underwear store.

"Learn what?" asked Ginny to her son, her and Harry had been walking a head.

"Nothing." said James.

"I don't get it either." said Albus, Lily even rolled her eyes and walked on.

"You see, someday when you two get girlfriends. . . you'll know why." said James, an arm around each of them.

"Does this have something to do with you being a womanizer?" asked Albus.

"I am not a womanizer!" James promptly left them and walked to stand next to his dad.

"He is." said Albus, Scorpius and Lily nodded.

"Oh Scorpius, I made the charm for you." said Lily, pulling out a Gryffindor charm.

"Thanks Lily." Scorpius took it happily and put it on.

"Your actually going to wear that?" asked James.

"Yeah, why not." said Scorpius, "I'm happy to be in Gryffindor."

"It's tacky." said James.

"It is not!" Lily looked furious.

"It's not stylish though." said James.

"What would you know about style." Lily grumbled all the way to a clothes shop.

Clothes shopping had been rather fun. Albus and Scorpius had wondered off together and had messed with some of the orders of clothes. Half way shopping afterwards, Scorpius had put them back and James had decided that Scorpius had OCD. Scorpius had argued he did not have an Obsessive Compulsive Disorder. After a long argument, Scorpius decided he did and so did James. This was proven, because every-time you dropped something on the ground in front of James, he placed it back in its proper place. Harry had decided to partake in this and an all out OCD war had ensued. They left the store with heavy bags, lighter wallets, and Harry and James being pulled by their ears by Ginny.

"It was just some fun Gin." said Harry.

"Yeah mum." said James as she let go.

"I thought it was funny." said Lily.

"It was cute until the fashion dolls where being tossed." said Ginny, rubbing her temples.

It was lunch time when they'd gotten out. There was a cafe down the road always and they decided to go eat there. Scorpius was eager to wear his new clothes tomorrow, he liked his choice in clothes, Albus had been curious about a few shirts he'd gotten. He was looking at one at that moment when he said.

"I just never thought you'd wear something like this." said Albus, eyebrow raised.

"I like it." said Scorpius, looking at it.

"Obviously, or you wouldn't have bought it." said James, then after a moment, "What is it?"

"It's one of those T's with like the weird drip guitar things on it." said Albus.

"You mean a Fender Big Drip shirt?" asked Lily looking at it, "Oh, that's so cool."

"You know it's actual name?" asked James in shock.

"You know nothing about style Jimmy." said Lily with a smirk, "Your style is more Novelty shirts and polos. Al wears mostly plan shirts, but he does have some worded ones, but he is more of a Raglan shirt person. I guess Scorp likes Fender. . . and Green Project... and many others. You also tend to wear Red Tab jeans and baggy pants... Scorp and Al have the more fitted jean types."

"I like the Green Project shirts... they are not fitted. There normal." said Albus.

"What's your style... besides preppy." said James.

"It is not preppy. Besides I'm turning ten, my style is just falling together. But I like hoods and dresses, not specific style really." said Lily.

"Can we not discuss fashion and eat?" asked Harry as he sat down.

"How would you describe your fashion Daddy?" asked Lily.

"I call it... something to wear..." said Harry and he continued eating.

"He refuses to conform to the muggle or the wizarding fashion." said Ginny.

"Hey mum, dad? Can we go get some shoes. My trainers are getting to small." said James, then at his mothers look, "My muggle ones. I also want to get some boots."

"I need to get new flats." said Lily.

"Trainers." said Albus.

"Is there that big of a difference between muggle shoes and wizarding ones?" asked Scorpius looking at his shoes to Albus.'

"Not much, there's just more variety." said James.

It was a long day of shopping and they finally returned home around dinner time. Ginny and Harry went to go make dinner. Scorpius came downstairs a head of Albus. He was rethinking Albus' birthday gift at this point. So he decided he was going to ask James, he seemed to know Albus' style... even though he didn't like it.

"Hey James?" asked Scorpius sitting on the couch.

"Yeah?" asked James putting down an essay he was writing for Potions.

"I ordered a gift for Albus' birthday before I left to come here. I'm not sure if he'll like it now." said Scorpius.

"What did you get him?" asked James, "I mean no matter what it's better than mine. I got him a crap load of silly string. . . nevermind... he'll like it. Everyone else... will hate me."

"What's silly... never mind. I got him one of those Vintage Military jackets, it's magically enhanced to fit to the wearer."

"...He'll love it. He's wanted one for sometime. I don't think he tells many people though." said James with a smile.

"Really? He never told me... maybe he did... no." Scorpius was in thought, he couldn't even remember what had possessed him to buy it.

"You want to play Rock Band later?" asked Albus coming down the steps.

"What is it?" asked Scorpius.

"You'll get the hang of it, but you have to choose. Vocal, guitar, drums, keyboard?" asked James, as there mother called them for dinner.

"I can play any..." he was confused.

"It's a game, you'll get it." said Lily.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

Clarifications.. Rock Band?? Well in the future I think the keyboard will be introduced.. because it's like set in the future ... the vintage jacket?? IT ROCKS!! You have no idea... they cost alot... but I got mine for 2 at a vintage store and it's amazing. You can not even understand unless you own one. There perfect.


	7. Family Pains

Sorry it's taken a while. Been Busy. Here's chapter 7, loves.

**SWTNG**

**Chapter 7**

**Family Pains**

The next day was pretty laid back at first. They where planning to go over to Rose's house near lunch time, but in the mean time the house was pretty calm. Harry had gone to work before anyone else had gotten up and Ginny was planning to leave shortly after breakfast. James and Lily had flooed to Fred and Roxie's house right after eating.

"Al don't forget to lock the door before you two go. Also, put the leftovers away. Where meeting over at Uncle Bill and Aunt Fluer's at five tonight, okay." said Ginny, putting her camera in her bag along with a notebook.

"Okay mom." said Albus with an understanding smile.

"Don't open..."

"Mom, we're fine. Go." said Albus, ushering his mother towards the back door.

"I'll see you tonight. Have fun you two." said Ginny giving them both a hug and leaving.

"Your mom worries a lot." said Scorpius.

"You havn't seen anything until my dad's the one leaving after my mom. He refuses to leave until he's repeated everything twice. More than once he'd go to work later, just to make sure we where all at our destinations safely." said Albus, with a chuckle.

"Maybe its something to do with the war. My parents never let me out of sight when I'm home. I've been here what, five days. I have gotten eight letters from home." said Scorpius, eating some more toast.

"That would fit, you have no idea of the charms on this place. The other house is even worse, It's like insane to get in." said Albus.

"Other house? You have two?" asked Scorpius.

"Yeah, and one that my parents and my Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron share ownership of. That ones in the far north, we don't go there much. I was there when I was five, don't remember it much. I think they plan on going one of these summers when they can get off for longer than a week." said Albus.

"So what are we doing at five?" asked Scorpius getting more pumpkin juice.

"Going over to my Uncle Bill's and Aunt Fluer's. Oh you get to meet Dominique and Louis. Those are Victoire's younger siblings. Dominique and Louis went to France last year for school, stayed over the holidays. Dom hated it there, Louis. . . I think he liked it." said Albus.

"Isn't Dominique coming to Hogwarts next year?" asked Scorpius.

"Uhh... Victoire said she was, but you never know with Dom." said Albus, putting the rest of the food away.

"So what are we going to do until lunch time?" asked Scorpius washing the dishes.

"Why do you wash them. I'll do that in a few seconds." said Albus with a sigh.

"I like washing dishes, its so... its so fun." said Scorpius happily.

"Didn't you have toys as a child?" asked Albus.

"Oh yes plenty. My parents never let me do things like wash dishes and stuff. The House elves did that. I like it." said Scorpius rinsing the soap off some plates.

"Fine, then wash till your hearts content." said Albus with a roll of the eyes.

"Oh I will." said Scorpius as he scrubbed a plate more than needed.

"Obsessive Compulsive." said Albus as he dried the dishes.

"I am not." said Scorpius, placing a cup perfectly in the center of the drying area.

Albus pushed it over, it only took a second before Scorpius re-washed it and placed it back in the center. The same glass was tipped and re-washed several times before Scorpius splashed Albus. Twenty minutes later the kitchen, Albus, and Scorpius where soaked. Both stopped laughing after a moment and looked around.

"Soooo I'm going to get some towels." said Albus standing up and running to a lenin closet.

"Good idea." said Scorpius running along with him.

After an hour Scorpius and Albus went to go play around in the basement area, which served as a game room as well. Scorpius had become slightly addicted to muggle electronics, like the Playstation 5 and all its wonderful games. It had taken him all of a day to figure out the controllers. When he'd played with the guitar, he'd missed everything, but he was determined.

"Scorp, why don't you just play the controller?" asked Albus, twinging at the annoying sound.

"No, I want to figure this out." said Scorpius.

"You could play drums or keyboard. Heck, you can sing if you want. Please stop." pleaded Albus.

"If I don't practice it'll never get better." said Scorpius.

"But if my ears bleed I can't hear the notes either." said Albus.

"Then you don't want to hear me sing." said Scorpius.

"Sing."

"No."

"Yes."

"Never."

"Yes."

"When hell freezes over."

"Suddenly the ground is cold."

"Proof?"

"How?"

"I don't know."

"Sing."

"Darn it. No."

"I will harass you all day."

"Why?"

"I want to hear."

"I can't sing."

"I bet you can."

"No I can't."

"Who says?"

"Me."

"What do your parents think?" asked Albus.

"They are obligated to say its wonderful." said Scorpius.

"Can I judge."

"No."

"Later?"

"No."

"WAY Later?"

"When we hit puberty."

"Why?"

"Voice is changed and you can freshly judge."

"Just SING!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"MAKE ME!"

"..."

"Al, what are you doing. STOP!" Albus had tickled attacked Scorpius.

"Sing then." said Albus stopping.

"No." Albus tickled him again, "OKAY!"

"Yay, okay sing!"

"I hate you."

"No you don't and stop changing the subject." said Albus.

"Curse you."

"Sing."

"I can't."

"Why?"

"Your cutting off my lungs."

"I am?"

"Yes, get off."

"Oh yeah." said Albus sitting up, "Now sing."

"I don't like this peer pressure." said Scorpius, looking up at the screen.

"There's only me here, honestly. I'll sing. But I truly am not that grand. James calls me a dying chicken. If you don't I will never again stop singing." said Albus, an evil smile on his face.

"I am not sure I want to hear you sing ever." said Scorpius, who was glaring at the carpet, "Fine."

There was a loud clunk upstairs and then a familiar voice greeting the empty house. Scorpius sighed and ran up the stairs before Albus could argue. Teddy had knocked over the kitchen table and was now just staring at it as Scorpius came out the basement door followed by Albus. Teddy's hair was brown at this moment, then it turned to an vivid blue and he gave a nervous grin at the two.

"Could you help me find the leg please?" asked Teddy looking under the table.

"How?" asked Albus looking at the disaster.

"I forgot that the parents would be out today. So the apperated scrambling spells on. Nearly splinched. I was aiming for the living room, but because of the charm I ended up in the kitchen. Strange, normally I would have ended up in Brazil or something." said Teddy as he flipped the table over.

"I think mom thought dad cast it, and in visa versa. So this is yesterday's charm." said Albus.

"Geesh my backside hurts. I tell you, falling straight onto a table and being yanked by the charm, it causes a lot of pain." said Teddy as Scorpius handed him the leg.

With a wave of his wand the table was fixed and flipped right side up. He waved his wand again and the the mess was cleared. He turned the two standing there with amused looks and looked around. He could hear the games going downstairs.

"Where's Lils and Jimmy?" asked Teddy.

"Uncle George and Aunt Angelina's." said Albus.

"I actually came to talk to Dad, but I guess he's not here. I needed to get something out of his office." said Teddy, "I'll wait till later. So what are you two up to?"

"Albus was forcing me to sing." said Scorpius.

"Albus."

"Yeah Teddy?"

"Don't make people sing, it's not nice and sometimes they sing, you say there good, and never again will they silence themselves when your around." he grimaced.

"Victoire?"

"I love her, but it's like a Crow... being stabbed." said Teddy.

"Why didn't you just tell her the truth?" asked Scorpius as they headed downstairs.

"I was trying to get her to go out with me at the time." said Teddy, "I love the outcome, but regret to additions to this dating."

Teddy hung out with them and played games for an hour, but had to leave for Auror Training. Albus and Scorpius decided to go outside in the yard. They didn't do much but walk through a bundle of trees and talk about Quidditch. Albus also mentioned muggle games like fotbal, football, Baseball, Tennis, and several others like dodge-ball. Scorpius made a mental note for a demonstration of these games, but lunch time came and they headed to the fire place.

"It's Weasley Manor." said Albus, "You first."

"Ohm, okay. Did you lock the door?"

"...No." said Albus who walked over to the doors and locked them, Scorpius waited, "Happy Mother."

"No, not with your attitude." Scorpius serious face broke and they both snickered.

"We got to go or Rose will lecture us about being punctual." said Albus.

"What about poised and dignified?" asked Scorpius.

"I don't think you and muggle movies should be mixed." said Albus, "I knew Mulan was a big mistake."

"Oh, but I wasn't the one quoting Mushu all night." said Scorpius, "I don't think JAMES should watch them."

"Very true, the whole night I thought the movie was replaying with a very bad accent." said Albus.

"We have to go remember." said Scorpius, both of them chuckling.

"Right, you first." said Albus, holding out a nice vase filled with floo powder.

"Weasley Manor, right?" asked Scorpius, he stepped in the fire place as Albus nodded, "Weasley Manor!"

He felt himself twist and calmly watched the fireplaces change, glimpsing rather odd ones as he went. He then felt himself stop turning and looked to see a rather nice living room. It was rather large and he realized he was in a small mansion. The windows where open and the room was lit by the sunshine. There where nice chairs and couches perched near the fire, he looked at the clock as he left the fireplace, they where early. Albus came through a second later and stepped out of the fireplace dusting himself off.

"Good your here. Lunch is ready." said Rose from one of the door ways.

"Hi Scorpius." said Hugo where he was coming down the stairs.

"Hello Hugo." said Scorpius with a smile.

"I am simply no here." said Albus with a nod.

"Hi Al." said Hugo with a laugh.

"Sure, now you say it." said Albus with a smile, leaning on his cousin.

"Be warned, Rose cooked." said Hugo in a low whisper to the two.

"Is it bad?" asked Scorpius.

"Not as bad as Aunt Hermione's." said Albus, "But I wouldn't favor eating it on a daily basis."

"Have you told her?" asked Scorpius.

"Yes." said Hugo, "She punched me. She did get yelled at though. Still it hurt a lot more than her just getting yelled at."

"No, because I fear her ever since the easy bake oven incident when we where five." said Albus, he continued at Scorpius confused look, "James criticized, her magic blew it up, she cried, and said if anyone would ever insult..."

"You guys are sure taking your time." said Rose, then she looked at them, "Hugo stop saying my cooking is bad, it's not."

Scorpius looked at her, it was slightly amusing, she was pouting like a three year old. He actually fought back laughter as she glared at Hugo and yanked all three of them into the kitchen. He had to admit, the chicken looked good and he ate it, nearly choked on his own vomit, but he ate it all. Despite the fact Rose had yanked it away after his face had hit a green shade on the second bite. She forced Hugo and Albus to eat more though, probably because they verbally abused it.

"If Scorpius dies after eating that, I will seek vengeance." said Hugo.

"You guys eat it." growled Rose.

"We're used to it, that's his first dose and he practically overdosed." said Hugo.

"You are so annoying."

"At least I CAN cook."

"I can cook!"

"No, that should have been proven a hundred times. Scorpius turned green."

"Can you leave me out of this Hugo?" asked Scorpius, although he did feel rather like vomiting.

"I can't believe you made me eat more than Albus." growled Hugo, giving a nod to Scorpius about leaving him out.

"Well if you get sick at least I wouldn't have to put up with you."

"What is all this yelling!?" Ron had come in the kitchen, he saw the chicken, "Oh."

"Bathroom?" asked Scorpius, covering his mouth.

"Straight across." said Ron opening the door and letting him run out.

Rose ran out as well, heading up the stairs and down the hall. Either to her bedroom or the library. Albus stood for a second and decided he had a better shot with helping Scorpius by holding his head. Rose needed a little bit to calm down, he knew her process. Hugo ran up the stairs and to his bedroom. Ron stood there and sighed.

"I don't even have the heart to blame Malfoy's kid. He's suffered enough." Ron grimaced at the chicken.

**TBC**

FYI: Alot of the situations in NG are based on what happens to my friends and I. Just a little magic added. The broken table. Happened. Hurling because of food. Happened. I LOVE doing my friends dishes... I was never allowed to do them otherwise... REVIEW!!


	8. An Unwanted Challenge

**SWTNG**

**Chapter 8**

**The Unwanted Challenge**

After a short time Rose had calmed down and Scorpius felt better. They had found Rose in the library and a short time later Hugo had joined them. The library was extremely large with hundreds upon hundreds of books. Muggle and Magical. Rose was currently telling him about her mother's books about the war, when she randomly apologized.

"I'm sorry you had to see our bickering." said Rose.

"What?... Oh no, its fine. I kind of feel left out when I see you guys all argue." said Scorpius.

"Yeah, right." said Albus with a roll of his eyes.

"No really, I've always wanted siblings. In fact I've stressed it to my parents since I can remember." said Scorpius.

"Strange how it works. If a person doesn't have siblings, they want them. If they do, they'd like to boot them off a cliff half the time." said Rose, "But in the end, I guess there okay... only when they give you back your books."

"Not done reading them." said Hugo, waving a book at her.

"All seven of them?" asked Rose.

"I finished one, I'll give it to you later." said Hugo with a deep sigh.

"Let's get something to eat." said Rose standing up, everyone paled, "Something I didn't cook."

"Sounds grand." said Hugo.

"Fantastic.. I mean I have nothing against your cooking." said Albus quickly.

"I'm not hungry." said Scorpius, the mere smell of food upset his stomach at that point.

"Honestly? You should be you hurled enough of your stomach up." said Hugo.

"Hue. Manors please." said Hermione walking by the doorway.

"Yes Mum." said Hugo looking up at her.

"Hi Aunt Hermione." said Albus as he walked by her.

"Hello Mrs. Weasley." said Scorpius following group.

"Hello dears. Scorpius you can call me Hermione, Mrs. Weasley is rather formal." and she gave them a smile and walked down the hall.

A few short hours later and they had flooed to Shell Cottage. Scorpius loved this much more than the mansion, it seemed so peaceful. There was a flower garden and the great view of the ocean just pulled it all together. Fluer was very nice, Bill's was more of a forced effort, Scorpius chose to stick close to Albus at all costs. Shortly after meeting Bill and Fluer they went outside and met up with Victorie.

"Scorpius this is my brother Louis." said Victoire indicating to a younger boy.

Louis was around eight and seemed to be talking to the girl next to him in French, but when he spoke there was no French accent. He was almost as tall as Scorpius with bright blonde hair that seemed to glow like Victorie's, he seemed quite posh and dignified. The dignified stance was proven more when he stuck out his hand to shake Scorpius,' this gesture of meeting was well known to Scorpius. It was actually what he was used to before meeting Albus and Rose, hand shakes. He happily shook the other boys.

"Pleased to meet you." Louis voice did not fit his demeanor at all, it was relaxed and happy.

"Same here." said Scorpius, who then turned to meet the other sibling of Victorie.

"This is my sister Dominique." said Victorie.

Dom was rather different then both her siblings. She had chopped short, glowing, fire red hair. Her eyes where the same blue as her sisters, but they seemed more wild. She had no freckles like her siblings, and she had an odd style about her, red, black, and skulls. She was smiling brilliantly.

"Good to meet you Scorpius." said Dom, her voice also didn't match, hers sounded more posh.

"Nice to meet you." said Scorpius, "Your sister said your going to Hogwarts next year."

"Yeah, Frenchies at my school are kind of stuck up and judgemental ... mostly just mental." said Dom, "Because of the education, I'll be a second year. Even though I'd normally be in third. Tell me Scorpius, do you practice non-wand magic?"

"Uhh, not really. My mum once tried, but the kettle blew up." said Scorpius, he felt strange when she draped her arm over his shoulder and walking with him to the garden.

"Really? You should try. Our family does it. Albus is pretty good, doesn't brag much. He should. You seem rather quite." Dom was apparently very chatty when it came to new people.

"No, just..."

"Nervous, don't be?" she continued ranting.

Scorpius looked over his shoulder. The only one who seemed to care he was being dragged off was Rose. In fact he couldn't even read her expression, she looked furious. Dom was ranting with non-wand magic and its benefits. He's heard about it and he'd tried it, but he hadn't really been dedicated to it after all the things blowing up and the lights. It had turned him off of it. He knew why it was so popular for children to grow being taught it. After the war most parents, especially muggle and half-bloods, thought it best. After all the Muggle Registration Acts and wands being taken away. They where taught to control power by focusing it growing up. He'd heard of people using it after they had a wand, it tended to make Non-Wand more powerful because it had been focused more. He hadn't tried it for a couple of years and he wasn't sure he wanted to.

"I've been working on it every summer. You see, if you live in magical household, the ministry can't detect you. It's great. Before I went to school, I had a tendency to make things blow up, most everyone does... or fly. But it all depends on what spells your best at when using your wand. I loved using shock charms. There not very popular at Hogwarts, but they send a shock surge through people. Not to bad, mostly knock them out. But I've been focusing on non-wand use of it. It's nothing much, but I can send some surges to items. There is nothing better then zapped popcorn. Tastes great. What charms are you good at. I'm sure if..." Dom was cut off.

"You mean, you can zap things?" asked Scorpius, he was in shock.

"Oh gods yes. I'll show you... Let's see... My mothers going to kill me, but look at the tree." said Dom.

Scorpius looked at it over Dom's shoulder and heard her mutter an incantation and watched a purple light zoom from her and at the tree, the leaves fell off. He stared in shock for a few moments. He'd heard it concentrated power, but he didn't know it did that much. Suddenly he had an instant regret not practicing.

"Cool, right?" asked Dom, "Still I think it could be better. If I work hard enough I think I can do it without incantation. That's years away."

"... Do most..."

"Most who practice it? Yes, there's a lot at my old school. Seventh years where pretty damn good. There was one boy, very good at healing ones."

"Healing?" Scorpius thought a moment.

"Very hard to do, but most used." said Dom.

Rose climbed down to sit on one of the rocks over looking the water. She was rather bitter, she sighed. What was her problem. When she'd first met Scorpius, she'd saw him as a threat to her and Albus' friendship. Now she saw her cousin as a threat to her and Scorpius' friendship. She heard someone walking down by her and saw that it was the cousin in question.

"Hello Cuz." said Dominique sitting next to her.

"Done chatting it up with Scorpius?" asked Rose.

"Ooo, icey. Missed me that much? No... No." Rose didn't like that smirk, "You like him."

"No duh, he's my friend." said Rose, rolling her eyes.

"You think he's cute."

"Wait? What?!" Rose did not think that, seriously, he was her friend and she had gotten a new appreciation of their friendship when she'd learned his love of books, "No."

"Really?" asked Dom, with a forced questioning face, "I do."

"Good for you." said Rose, she didn't like this.

"So... you don't mind if I flirt with him?" asked Dom.

"He's twelve. I don't even think he notices either of us are a girl." said Rose.

"No, I think he notices. He just needs to grow up a little more. I can wait." she had a rather snarky voice.

"No... I don't want you messing with him." Rose looked at her, "Your going to use your charms."

"Well I have veela blood, why not use it. It might not work now, but later... I mean no one stands a chance if I actually do end up liking him when he's older." she was challenging her.

"No." said Rose.

"No what?"

"I don't want you messing with him."

"Why?"

"He's my friend."

"Do you like him?"

"Not in 'that' way."

"So it shouldn't matter."

"I don't want him getting hurt." Rose was trying to keep her calm.

"Who's getting hurt?" asked Albus as he and Scorpius climbed down.

"No one." said Dom, "Rose's if being over-dramatic as usual."

"She's not over-dramatic from what I've seen." said Scorpius, Rose smiled, he smirked "Bit childish when she pouts."

"Jerk." said Rose in a whisper, "I do not pout."

"Your doing it now." said Albus.

"Like a little girl." said Dom.

"I think it's kind of cute." said Scorpius, he shrugged.

"But why be cute when she could be pretty." said Dom, leaning against Scorpius.

Albus who was sitting in between the tow, was tossed back away from them. Scorpius paid no mind, he didn't looked behind what was actually happening. He was slightly concerned for Albus' well being. However that seemed less concerning when Rose did the same on his other side. Though he's looked forced and she was glaring across him, he felt unsafe. Where they plotting to toss him from the cliff to the rocks bellow. He looked backed at the confused Albus with a face ridden with fear.

"Me and Scorp..." Al was cut off.

"Scorpius and I." both Rose and Scorpius corrected, Dom rolled her eyes.

"Scorpius and I are going away from the cliff with the sharp pointy rocks." Al grabbed Scorpius under the arms as to yank him away from the battling girls.

The two walked back up the cliff edge and walked into the garden where most of the adults had gathered. Both looked back from where they had just been. Scorpius gave Albus a questioned look, but Albus just shrugged. Girls could be strange, but Rose... that was down right bizarre for her.

"You two look confused. . ." said Fred where he and James where perched in a tree.

"That's normal for Albus." said James.

"Good point." said Fred, "What's up with you two?"

"Rose and Dom are acting bizarre." said Albus as he and Scorpius sat under the tree.

"How?" asked Fred hanging from his legs.

"They just started leaning on me and glaring at each other." said Scorpius, he looked up.

He didn't miss the bemused looks exchanged between the two. James started smiling, Fred was laughing. Albus was apparently trying to look for something funny in the statement, then he started laughing. Scorpius raised an eyebrow and scowled. He'd never remembered doing such a thing. He didn't like this being left out thing. His scowl was apparently noticed because Al stopped laughing slowly and apologized. He even heard a comment from the adults.

"Still think he's not Draco's?" asked Harry with a chuckle.

"Nope, it's his." said Ron with frown, Hermione laughed.

"An Unwanted Challenge on Rose's part. Tell me did she lean on you first?" asked James.

"No, Dom leaned on him." said Albus.

"Ooo. Rose excepted. This is going to be hilarious to watch. Knowing Rose its going to be only when Dom's around. So school is going to be a blast." said Fred, with a chuckle.

"Can someone fill me in, because I feel I'm somehow involved." said Scorpius.

"Think about Scorp, just for a moment." said James.

Scorpius thought about it, trying to see it at the angle. He didn't know Dom very well, but he knew Rose liked challenges. But what was the challenge and why. It took about five minutes to process it all and then it clicked. It was a challenge for his attention.

"Glad to know I'm a simple item." he didn't like this factor, "I am not interested in either of them in that way."

"You see, you may be able to ignore Rose..." James was cut off.

"But our dear Dom is a Veela... Part Veela, but still very effective." said Fred.

"So." said Scorpius.

"Who do you like at school?" asked Albus, "In that way. Who would you kiss?"

"What? This is highly personal."

"It's me." said Albus, then looked up, "And Tweedle Dee and Dumb."

"Mai's cute." said Scorpius, though he couldn't imagine kissing her... in the near future.

**TBC**

I tried to make Al and Scorp like eleven-twelve year old boys. Good thing I was one of the guys at that age. A thanks to the Boys I grew up with around this age. Without them I'd be having a bit of problems.


	9. The Professor's House

**SWTNG**

**Chapter 9**

**The Professor's House**

Early Tuesday morning, Scorpius sat nervously at the Potter's kitchen table. He didn't feel comfortable going over to a professor's house. Even if the Professor was Mr. Longbottom. Albus was ranting about the things they could do and a strange story about he and Serendipity catching something called a Pollywagli together. He was going to ask what it was, but James frantically moved his hands signaling him not to. Albus must have caught it because he glared at James and answered the unspoken question. Scorpius listened, even though, his interest had failed to keep.

"Thanks for explaining." said Scorpius, taking advantage of Albus eating a sausage to stop the ranting.

"Smooth." said Lily in a whisper.

"What time are you planning on coming home?" asked Harry as he passed more eggs to James.

"What time do you want us home?" asked Lily.

"Dinner time at the latest." said Ginny who was walking to the table with more pumpkin juice.

"Dad, can I have my allowance early. Lynn said there's a sale at the Supply shop and I wanted to get some new gloves for Quidditch." said James with a smile.

"He just wants to have an excuse to gawk at Lynn." said Albus, Lily giggled as James hit him without even looking at Albus.

"James don't hit your brother." said Harry, though he looked slightly amused, "And Albus."

"Yeah dad?" asked Albus taking a drink of pumpkin juice.

"Stop making fun of your brother and his girlfriend."

"She's not my girlfriend, Lynn is just my friend." said James defensively.

"Who you want to be your girlfriend." said Lily.

"Shut up, Lily." said James, glaring at his sister, Albus and Lily smirked at each other.

"Oh Lynn, your so beautiful." said Albus in an almost perfect imitation of James voice, only slightly higher pitched.

"Why Jimmy, your so flattering." said Lily with mock eyelash bating.

"Dad!" said James, as Harry had started laughing with Ginny, "Mom, make them stop."

"Your so good at Quidditch, Lynn." said Albus still mocking James, Scorpius had startled laughing.

"Oh Jimmy, when you do that Bottle-nose Drop dive, it makes my heart all a flutter." said Lily.

"I'm going to Fred's." said James getting up and heading to the fireplace.

"James..." Harry tried to stifle his laughter as James stomped into the fireplace and vanished, "He'll be back."

"At dinner. Now Lily, Albus. It may be funny sometime, but don't make fun of your brother like that." said Ginny, a serious expression.

"He'll be back in a couple of minutes." said Harry, looking at the fireplace.

"What makes you so sure, Mr. Potter?" asked Scorpius.

"Because without his allowance he won't have an excuse to visit Lynn." said Harry, there was a couple snickers around the table. "Call me Harry."

"Neville and Luna will be expecting you soon." said Ginny looking at her watch.

"I'd wait for five more seconds before using the fireplace." said Harry, standing by it, then the flames erupted and James walked in.

"I am not predictable." said James, looking at Harry with a sour face.

"Of coarse not." said Harry, holding out James' allowance.

"Have fun, sweetheart." said Ginny, "Give our love to Fred and the others."

"Okay, mum." said James, walking back into the fireplace.

"Have fun snogging!" yelled Lily and Albus at the same time James disappeared.

When they arrived at Neville and Luna's they where greeted by a dreamy eyed and warm smiled Luna. She waved them outside and told them Serendipity (Seri) and Alison where out there. Scorpius took back what he said about Shell Cabin being the most wonderful house he'd seen. The Longbottom cabin appeared small on the outside with a thatched roof and a pickett fence. The pickett fence was a lovely maple color with an arbor covered in vines in the front. The back door led to a large and lush garden in the back. There where many strange plants and little creatures everywhere, Scorpius had never seen or heard of things like he saw. Down the stone pebbled garden path, large willow trees ran down the hill to a large creek.

"I love this house." said Scorpius without thinking.

"So do I." a voice came right next to his ear, he jumped.

He swung around to see Seri and Alison standing there. Alison was giggling, which led to the conclusion she'd been the one to scare him. The only time he'd met Alison was at the Christmas previously and only momentarily. She gave the strongest feeling of a tom boy. Her hair was long, but tied back. She wore loose overall jeans and now shoes. But he was very distracted by her belt and earrings. They seemed to glow every time the wind picked up.

"There Pollywagli seedlings." said Alison, she pointed to lush green near the water banks.

"They only open every orange moon." said Seri, pointing to blue spiky pods at the tops.

"Al, you said Pollywagli are water creatures." said Scorpius quietly.

"They are, seedling plants grow from their. . . ohm droppings." said Albus.

"Eww." said Scorpius.

"Not really, all plants grow from droppings." said Seri, somehow they'd drifted under a willow, "Seedlings have no real magical properties apart from creating light."

"Our parents discovered Pollwagli's and the link between seedlings." said a young boy from up in the tree.

"Franklin, why are you in the tree. Mummy and Daddy told you not to go in the tree." said Seri, a serious expression on her normally happy face.

"Hi Franky." said Lily as she and Albus waved.

"Hi, Lily, Albus..." he waved at Scorpius with a curious look.

"Scorpius." said Scorpius giving a wave.

"Franklin." said Alison, starting to climb up the tree, "Come here."

"I can get down myself." said Franklin, starting to climb down and then falling, "I'm fine."

A little while later Rose and Hugo arrived. A little while after, Scorpius became aware of something. No matter where he went, Hugo followed. Because of this, so did Lily and Alison, all giggling. This gave little time for him to actually pay attention as Seri told them what to expect next year.

"Will you three go elsewhere." said Rose as they sat by the garden pond.

"Why?" asked Hugo, he looked very sincere.

"We want to talk about school and your giggling is annoying." said Scorpius with a sigh.

"We'll stop." said Lily, covering Alison's mouth.

"Yeah, I want to hear about Hogwarts." said Hugo.

"Mmee twoo." is what was heard from Alison.

"Okay, so in second year..." Seri was cut off.

"Can you talk about first year afterwords?" asked Hugo.

"Only if you tell us why you are stalking Scorpius like Vultures waiting for death." said Albus.

"Thanks for the visual." said Scorpius now picturing a vulture eating a dead and rotting creature.

"No reason." said Hugo tipping his hat in the pond water, trying to catch a fish.

"Just fun and games." said Alison, Lily giggled.

"Can't you just go chase butterfly's?" asked Rose.

The talk about school lasted a long time. The only reason they really stopped was because hunger had gotten to them. They headed inside, Hugo right behind Scorpius. This caused Scorpius the thought of pushing Hugo into the pond when they got back outside. Rose whispered something to him, but he only got it was about Seri.

"What?" asked Scorpius in a whisper back.

"Talk more later, to many ears." said Rose, Scorpius rolled his eyes, Potters and Weasley had issues.

"Why!?" Scorpius found himself yell as the younger trio giggled behind him.

"Nothing." said all three and they finally retreated back to the garden.

"Let's go eat in my room. Ali and Franklin don't come in unless they ask." said Seri, pointing down the hall.

They returned home, er, the Potter residence around six, all three exhausted. Scorpius had gotten to see first hand what a Pollywagli was and he was NOT eager to meet it again. He knew his dreams would be plagued by it for sometime. Dinner was very amusing that night. Lynn had come over for dinner, James still denying his feelings. Lynn had enjoyed the humorous torture of James and had even chipped in a bit. James had even started to enjoy it, most likely because Lynn was okay with it.

"Thanks for coming to dinner Lynn." said Ginny with a laugh as Lynn went to the fireplace.

"Thanks for having me over. I'll give mum and dad the pie, bye Harry, bye Ginny, everyone." said Lynn, and then as a last humorous remark she winked at James, "Bye honey."

"See you darling." said James with a small laugh.

"So I think you all should turn in soon." said Harry looking at his watch, it was still early.

"Why?" asked Lily, she looked at the clock.

"I thought you'd want to get to the carnival early tomorrow." said Harry, he smiled as Lily ran off up the stairs, the others slowly followed.

Scorpius and Albus where quickly changed into their night clothes. Albus retelling what a carnival was and the fun rides they where going to go on. Scorpius started dozing off after Albus was talking about something called a soft pretzels and cheese. By the time Albus said the word Cotton, Scorpius was asleep. Dreaming about a large cotton wad that sprung a Pollywagli from it. He ran from it and right onto a tilt-a-world thing where it wouldn't stop spinning.

**TBC**


	10. The Carnival or Sugar Rush

**SWTNG**

**Chapter 10**

**The Carnival (Sugar Rush)**

Scorpius awoke the next morning to Lily running in and tossing pillows at them. Scorpius shot up and tossed the pillow back at her. She decided to hit Albus with it again. Albus didn't shoot up however, in fact, he snored. Scorpius wondered how long Albus had continued talking after he fell asleep. Scorpius thought about helping Lily, but decided that his pillow looked more interesting. A short while later and he felt someone hovering over him, he ignored it and brushed it off as Albus, then he heard a snore.

"Wake up Scorpius." Scorpius shot up as Dominique's voice carried in the room.

"Dom, can you knock." growled Albus, tossing a pillow at her, then he froze, "Why do I have almost all the pillows in the house?"

"Come on you two, the carnival awaits." said Dominique, leaving the room.

"What did she do, did I miss something?" asked Rose, running in as she saw Dominique enter.

"No." said Albus and Scorpius at the same time.

"Oh, okay. I'll be downstairs." said Rose and she left the room, then came back and shut the door a second later.

"..." Scorpius looked at Albus.

"I didn't know she was coming." said Albus, Scorpius just stared blankly at him, Albus sighed. "I'll protect your from Dom."

"... and?"

"Rose?" said Albus, eyebrow raised.

"Don't get me wrong. Rose is my best friend, but I fear what a challenge does to her." said Scorpius.

"She becomes evil." said Albus, eyes wide and staring off into space.

An hour later Scorpius, Albus, Lily, Rose, Hugo, Dominique, Roxanne, James, Fred, Lynn, and Mayella headed to the carnival. As Mayella and Fred where the oldest, they where left in charge. Mayella was in a very bossy mood at this moment, she had apparently been up late dealing with her little brother, Collum, running around. (A/N: If you don't know who Mayella is, go read the Christmas section of Mysteries of Hogwarts).

Scorpius just stared at the entrance to the park in amazement. He'd seen places like this a few times, but his father had always called them something that seemed unimportant right now. He was staring at booths that allowed you to win prizes and a large spinning wheel with people in it.

"This is going to be great. Scorpius, do you like cotton candy?" asked Albus

"What?" asked Scorpius breaking his trance, "I don't eat much candy or sugars. I mean those caffeine drinks you gave me was the most concentrated sweet I've ever had."

"Oh, you love cotton candy." said Albus, pulling Scorpius and Rose's arm.

"Oh no! We stay together." said James, grabbing the back of Albus' shirt.

"James." whined Lily, from his other hand where her, Roxi, and Hugo had been in mid-run.

"Oh, just let them go... together." said Fred, "You all have to stay together, got it."

"Got it," said Dom, deciding to join the group.

"No competition." growled Albus as he glared at his cousins.

"Meet back here in two hours." said Mayella, looking at her watch.

Two hours, several rides, a Tilt-O-World marathon, and several cotton candies later... Scorpius was finishing off a soda and looked rather demented. Albus had thought the sugar thing was funny, but he hadn't thought about the reaction Scorpius' body would have. Hugo burst into laughter as Scorpius found the dunk tank.

"Hey, do you think we could be the dunkee?!" said Scorpius, eyes wide and grinning.

"Scorpius, maybe we should back away from the games for a while." said Albus.

"Let him be." snapped Lily, "He's winning us prizes."

"Dominique, would you like one?" asked Scorpius looking from one to the other.

"Oh, you need not bother." said Dominique with a small giggle, "I mean the offers enough."

"It's no problem." and Scorpius yanked Albus to another booth.

"It's so cute when guys offer to get things for you, right Rose?" asked Dom, smirking at her cousin.

"For your information..." Rose was cut off.

"Didn't he get you that dog plushie AND that goldfish." said Lily, who had apparently chosen to be on Rose's side.

"A fish that will be dead by tomorrow and a mutant dog thing. How... How charming." said Dom with a grimace as she swung around to look at where Scorpius and Albus where.

"This little competition is stupid in my opinion." said Hugo, the girls glared at him, "What? I'm just saying someone going to get hurt."

"Hey voice of reason?" asked Dom, looking at Hugo.

"What?"

"Shut up." said Dom and then put a flirty smile back on her face as Scorpius approached.

"Here you go Domin..."

"Dom, you can call me Dom." she said happily as she took a plush monkey.

"Oh, well, okay." said Scorpius as they went to go get more cotton candy.

"You don't need any more." said Albus, quickly grabbing Scorpius by the arm.

"But why?" whined Scorpius.

"Your already hyper and the sugar hasn't even fully kicked in yet. Personally, we're frightened." said Hugo.

"Yeah and some of the COMPETITIONS I'm seeing are getting VERY annoying." said Albus looking at Rose and Dom.

"You shut up too." said Rose, with a frown.

The sugar fully kicked in when they got home a short while later. The whole time they'd walked, James kept flicking Albus for not being in charge as the oldest, other then Dom. Hugo, Fred, Roxi, and Rose where staying over tonight. Harry had the late shift tonight and their mother had gone to Sweden for game. This left Teddy in charge because he'd decided to stay until three in the morning when Harry would be back. James had gotten rather bitter after hearing this, he didn't like not having trust. But, after all, he'd been the one to try and feed Albus to a tiger at the zoo a few summers back. He'd also once taken his dad's 'other' wand and had tried magic when they hadn't been home before. Which had cause the backyard to burst into flame. So this distrust was understandable.

"So when I was seven I decided I wanted a sibling. So I ranted to my parents about it until I was nine, when they finally told me no. I never really understood why, but I know it had something to do with my mother getting sick when she had me. I also wanted a puppy, but my parents said it be to messy. You know what, I want a pet. I mean I DID have a ferret once, against my dad's wishes... But yeah, I want a pet." said Scorpius very, very quickly.

To the others not on sugar, what Scorpius said was more a mess of words. Every other two or three words could be understood completely, so at one point the sentence had been, "My parents, messy pet Ferret wishes..." This was odd, but they didn't question the blonde lunatic. Teddy on the other hand, had apparently gotten all of what he said, because he joined in. This allowed them to try and figure out what actually had been said.

"Ask to get a new pet, don't label the type and see what they say. I mean you have to reason, after all you go to school. They'd have to take care of it while you'd be gone. Don't you live on a mansion estate?" asked Teddy.

"Yeah."

"If they say yes, aim for something big and work your way down. Be like, "I want a Hippogriff." After they panic, work your way down, say you want a Niffler or something. That's sure to make them panic, I mean it'd destroy your house."

"That's genius, thanks Teddy." said Scorpius, who then went into a silent deep thought.

"Great, you broke him." said Lily, "We where trying to guess what he was trying to say."

"You where going to be the answer key." said Roxi.

"I don't think Scorpius is going to get much sleep tonight." said James as Scorpius was now muttering about animals.

"Sooo... Should I go get the games?" asked Rose, smiling at the door.

**TBC**


	11. Sibling Hood

**SWNG**

**Chapter 11**

**Siblings**

"Why would muggles want to keep animals on display?" asked Scorpius looking at a parrot.

"It's so they can look at all the different species of creatures in one area." said Harry.

"Now sweetheart. You promised me there would be no 'accidents' and I'm holding you to it." said Ginny, giving Harry a stern look.

"Daddy once let some animals out of their cages." whispered Lily to Scorpius.

"He and my uncle Ron." said James.

"When dad was ten, he sent a snake on his cousin." said Albus.

"I deny that charge. I just let the snake go, I didn't sick it on anyone." said Harry with a smile, "You know, till this day, Dudley refuses to come back to the zoo.

"James." Ginny quickly turned to her son.

"I was twelve, I wont due it again." said James in a deep sigh.

"What did you do?" asked Scorpius.

"Tried feeding me to a tiger." said Albus with a giggle.

"That's the large cat with stripes, right?" asked Scorpius looking over at the Wild Cat exhibit.

"Yes and large teeth." said Lily.

"He made me drop my ice cream. I was twelve, I was angry at him." said James, with a frown.

"That's no excuse James." said Harry with a serious look at his son.

"I'm fourteen, I am not going to feed Al to a tiger over ice cream." said James with a deep sigh.

"So where do you guys want to go next?" asked Ginny with a smile.

"Can I go by myself?" said James looking around and whispering, "It's embarrassing."

"Really?" asked Harry, a smirk playing on he and Gin's face.

"I swear Dad, if you do..." James was cut off by Harry and Ginny's next action.

"SO, DID YOU SEE WHAT HAPPENED?!"

"NO, WHAT HAPPENED HONEY!?"

"JIMMY HERE GOT A GIRL..."

"Dad please, I just saw two people I actually know." said James in a panic as Albus and Lily giggled.

"Isn't that Thomas?" asked Scorpius pointing to a young girl snickering by a large tank.

"Oh god, please stop." said James in a pleading voice.

"Fine, you can go without us." said Harry with kind smile, "But, you can either go with no money or bring these three with you, with money."

"... Sometimes dad... nevermind. Come on snot-nose, wimp, and Scorpius." said James taking some money from his parents.

"Was that wise, sweetheart?" asked Ginny, looking at the kids walking away.

"Give us some alone time, doesn't it." said Harry with a smirk, causing Ginny to laugh.

It seemed to go well at first, but a half an hour in and James and Albus where arguing. Scorpius and Lily listened in from where they stood by a wax animal machine. Neither of the two non-fighting knew what had really started the fight. However it had escalated to family matters that Scorpius felt was too personal for him to know about, but Lily said it was normal sibling banter.

"Albus, why don't you go whine to mom and dad about how I'm so mean to you. You do otherwise, you sniveling brat." said James.

"I am not a brat, your the brat. Whenever you want something you have a tantrum." snapped Albus.

"But who gets what they want no matter what?" asked James, "It's ridiculous, you get everything you want."

"I do not."

"Yes you do, all you have to do is ask for something with that annoying look on your face and everyone gets it for you. I on the other hand get told that I need to grow up... and I get blamed for everything that goes wrong. Anything you do is "Oh, thank goodness he didn't get hurt," I brake something and I get grounded." growled James.

Scorpius and Lily looked at each other as the argument got heated. Apparently the fight had never escalated this far before, to the point James had now started saying some truly hurt full things. Albus just stood there his lip out and brows furrowed. Lily took a deep breath and walked in between her brothers, they hadn't said a word for a full minute and had just glared at each other.

"I hate you." whispered Albus in a slightly hurt tone.

"Good, because I wish you'd never been born." said James, now he was aiming to hurt.

Albus's eyes shot wide for a second and then returned to angry ones. He stomped passed James and went to go wait by the merry-go-round they told their parents they'd be by. Scorpius followed quickly, glaring at James as he went. James sighed, and rubbed his temples, he hadn't meant to say that. He opened his eyes to find his sister glaring at him in a way only his mother and grandmother could.

"Go apologize or I'm telling mom." said Lily, then pointed her finger towards Albus, "NOW!"

"He won't except it." sighed James.

"I don't care."

Scorpius approached Albus cautiously as he went on the merry-go-round. Albus was sitting in a two seated dragon staring at the ground. Scorpius sat next to him as the rid started to move. Scorpius wasn't sure what to do at this point, he didn't have any siblings so he'd never had to worry about this type of thing. He put a hand on Albus' shoulder causing him to jump and realize for the first time Scorpius had sat down next to him, then he sighed.

"I don't hate James." said Albus, who then started to cry, this alarmed Scorpius.

"Al, Al... ohm I'm sure James didn't mean it." said Scorpius, putting his arm around Albus in a brotherly fashion.

"Y-yes... h-he d-oes." sobbed Albus, "I k-know i-t." said Albus as the ride stopped.

Albus was sitting in a type of fetal position as Scorpius felt someone tap him on the shoulder. He looked up and saw James who titlted his head to the lion behind them. Scorpius hesitantly got up and walked to the lion, where Lily sat next to him on snake. James sat where Scorpius had been sitting and placed an arm around his brother.

"Is this normal?" asked Scorpius, thinking about the fight.

"For them, yes. I don't really get into fights with either of them. Though according to our parents... for a few years they both thought I was an evil creature that they'd brought home from the hospital instead of their baby brother they'd wanted. Such love, ey?" said Lily as the ride started, "Don't worry after this rides done, they'll be back to messing with each other again. Sometimes I wish I had sisters."

True to her word when the ride stopped, the Potter brothers where laughing about something Scorpius decided must have been a family story of a previous fight. It involved a Hippogriff and a tree house. Somehow, Scorpius didn't even want to know. Scorpius smiled and rolled his eyes. He nearly fell over as Albus jumped on him, locking his arm around the slightly taller boys shoulder.

"Thanks for trying to cheer me up." said Albus with a broad grin.

"I just told you..."

"I know, but small things help." said Albus, "So on that note... Want some cotton candy?"

"YES!" said Scorpius as he saw the snack stand.

"Thought so," laughed James from behind them.

**TBC**

Last Chapter is coming up, then on to other sequels.


	12. Birthday Surprize

**SWTNG**

**Chapter 12**

**Newness**

"Wake up!" Scorpius stood next to James as he shook Albus awake.

"I did that to a cousin once when I was three, he punched me." said Scorpius randomly.

"You have cousins?" asked James, turing to look at him in shock.

"I only see them once every like three years, but yes." said Scorpius with a shrug, "There on my mum's side."

"Al, wake up!" said James giving his brother one last shake.

"Albus?" Seri had arrived and had entered the room, "Is he still asleep on his birthday."

"Al, will you wake up?" asked Scorpius leaning over his friend.

mumble

"Well at least we have a response other than a snore." said James.

"Albus?" Seri sat on the bed next to him and poked his shoulder, "Oh Albus... It's your birthday, wake up."

"In a minute." mumbled Albus as he stretched.

"We'll be downstairs and if your not down there in ten minutes. . . . I'm getting the hose." said James going out the door.

Less than ten minutes later, Albus came downstairs still slightly graugy but smiling. Scorpius was right behind him as he entered. Scorpius had been at te Potter residence for nearly two months now and he didn't want to go. He loved being around a large family, it made him feel happy. He loved his mom and dad, but it was lonely a lot at the manor. He also wasn't too thrilled that his dad had told him he had to come home tonight, he wanted to spend the night for Albus' birthday. Actually he wanted to stay a few more weeks for Rose's birthday.

The hours of games and food dwindled away quickly and soon it was night time and Albus was helping Scorpius pack. Albus hadn't taken off the jacket Scorpius had given him a half hour ago. Neither had he taken off the strange necklace from Seri that looked like a small black fang.

"So that's a pookah fang?" asked Scorpius as he put two shirts in his bag.

"Yeah, isn't it awesome. It's supposed to glow with a purple hue when danger is near. But according to the book Seri read, with the right properties it can aid in shifting... or was that a changling fang. Oh drat I fogot." said Albus with a shrug.

"So less then three weeks till school." said Scorpius as he put on his shoes.

"I can't wait, we're second years now. In Transfigiration we're going to learn..." Albus ws cut off by someone knocking at Albus' door.

"Scorpius your father just arrived." said Harry leaning in the door frame, Ron standing next to him.

"Thanks Harry." said Scorpius, Harry closed the door, "He's trying to keep my dad and your uncle away from each other isn't he?"

"Natuarally." said Albus.

They headed downstairs a few seconds later, talking about the possibility of meeting up in Diagonalley for school shopping the comming week. Scorpius looked to see his father in a rather pleasant mood, which was quite strange concidering he was standing only three feet away from Ron.

--

"So, did you have fun?" aske Delilah as Scorpius came downstairs from putting his things away.

"Oh lots, we went to the zoo and all sorts of things. It was great. I loved being around so many people." said Scorpius, he didn't miss the glance between his parents, "What?"

"Nothing, we just wanted to make sure you had a good time." said Draco.

"Scorpius, darling. We have news to tell you." said Delilah a moment later as Draco sat down on the couch.

"What?" asked Scorpius, with a curious smile.

"Your mother is expecting." said Draco with a smile.

**THE END**


End file.
